Not your average highschooler
by PrincessNightstar24
Summary: Kori and Dick were seperated at age 8. Both were adopted. One by Selina aka Catwoman and the other Bruce aka batman. When Kori has recently taken the mantle of Catwoman, her and Cheshire(Jade) are sent to Jump city highschool undercover to complete seperate assignments. One to kill and the other to steal. Superpowers, doubts, friendship,and romance are all included in this story!
1. Our favorite playboy

**A/N: Hey guys! This is another story from PrincessNightstar24 and I really hope you all enjoy it. I had thought of the idea when I realized there weren't so many high school fanfics and due to my recent story being deleted, thought I'd kinda combine the 2 New stories and then ... TADA! A new story for you all to enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: you all know the drill! This chick here doesn't own teen titans. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: _our favorite playboy._**

**Richard's POV. **

I woke up and stretched as I let out a loud yawn. I heard another yawn and a shift from the other side of the bed. My eyes widened as I slowly turned to see some brunette sleeping peacefully in my bed. I didn't know what the hell happened last night due to the face I was still hung over, but I knew I had to get.. whoever this was out my house.

I watched as the naked brunette opened her brown eyes and looked up at me happily. She must've remembered what happened as she sat up in the bed and beamed at me.

"Good morning Dick. I had so much fun with you last night..." this girl said as she placed a hand on my chest.

" Yeah, whatever, so um Heather?" I guessed what the hell her name was.

The brunnete scowled at this. "Hailey. You are such an asshole!" The brunnete named Hailey yelled as she shoved me in the chest.

I watched as she huffed angrily and got dressed in a flash before slamming my door and stomping out the manor. I shook my head as it ached and tried to remember what happened. I sighed as I called one of my good friends. The phone rung twice before he answered the phone.

"Hey man!" Victor greeted.

"Hey Vic, can you tell me what happened last night?" I asked.

"Yeah, well you and Wally walked off at the party yesterday and got separated from the rest of us. Then Wally came back to us saying you were drunk and making out with some chick." Victor answered.

"Well that explains why she was in my bed when I woke up." I mumbled.

"Alright man I'll see you at school tommorow." Victor stated.

"Alright. Bye."I said as I hung up the phone.

I slowly crawled out of bed and made my way to the bathroom where I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. After my shower I got dressed in a pair of dark jeans,a white t-shirt and a pair of shoes. I placed the shades on my face after I spiked my hair backwards.

I walked down stairs and walked straight to the kitchen where I saw my butler Alfred.

"Good morning Alfred!" I called as I sat at the table. Alfred gave me a questionable look before he handed me a clear glass of foggy white liquid. Hangover cure.

"Master , Dick it is already 12 in the afternoon" Alfred replied.

My eyes widened as I choked on the disgusting concoction Alfred made. It was already noon! Not wanting to believe him I turned to see the clock on the wall behind me confirm my suspicions. Yup it was noon.I gave Alfred my thanks as I chugged down the rest of my hangover medicine and grabbed my keys. I was going to be killed by Rachel for being late.

With speed that would make my friend Wally jealous I ran to my black Lamborghini and drove off. I drove through Jump City excessively over the speed limits as I turned and parked at a small cafe. I ran quickly inside the cafe to avoid any near by or hidden paparazzi. Inside a waiter with blond hair, big breasts, an alright body, and blue eyes greeted me. Her eyes widened at the moment she saw me, but then again who wouldn't? I'm sorta a celebrity. I gave her a charming smile that always made the opposite sex weak in the knees, as I saw her breath hitch.

"Oh m-my God! Your like t-he famous Dick Grayson!" The blond waitress stuttered. Her voice was sorta annoying and made my ears thump painfully at the sound. I knew she was definitely a fan girl. I mean who wouldn't be? Not to sound to cocky but I am pretty hot.

" Yeah I am Dick Grayson, and who might I ask are you?" I asked. I honestly really couldn't care what her name was, but if I played nice and charming I could probably get her in bed with me. I could already see the hearts in her blue eyes and knew I had her in the palm of my hand.

" my name's Kara." She replied. I saw as she twisted her short blond hair flirtatiously. I tried to not roll my eyes under my shades at the usual flirting antics. I have seen the lil chick twisting hair trick so many times I lost count.

Lifting my shades I gave her a wink and saw as she tried to hold in a most likely fan girl scream. I smirked at her and was just about to ask her if she had plans when I was yanked by the ear. I felt my self get dragged through the small cafe and was thrown roughly in a booth.

I glared at the pale grey hand retreating and soon saw a scowling Rachel. She sat in the opposite booth across me with her arms crossed. The cafe was pretty empty. Of course all female eyes were on me but, I probably have slept with at least half of them. So most were probably all glares for me rejecting their love. I don't need love. I'm a playboy for God's sake! If I wanted a girlfriend I could have one with a snap of my fingers. Probably I just haven't found the right girl out their for me yet. I just know I want her to love me for me. Not the money, fame, looks or perks. Nope; just love me for who I am. Which is probably a stubborn guy. I don't know what my dream girl would be. I know I've only ever liked, probably loved one girl, but I have no idea where she is. After we got separated when we were kids after the accident...

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a repeated snap. Glancing up I found one of my closest friends snapping her pale fingers with an irritated expression. Rachel had met me when I was about 13 years old. I had already befriended Wally and then Victor, so it was just me and them. I met her when she was new to our school. I still remember how we met to this day.

**~Flashback~ ( 3rd person POV) **

_a small petique 13 year old girl walked slowly inside the classroom. She had long black hair that fell past her shoulders in a small low pony tail, big purple eyes that sparkled beautifully, a thin figure, was short, and pale. She wore a small purple lunch kit that had a white skull on the front, and had a small scowl on her face. _

_" hello deary, I'm miss Maeye. I'm shall be your teacher for the year." A short fat old woman greeted. The small girl snapped her attention to the woman and glanced around the room . _

_Upon the room was about 15 children including her. The ones she could point out immediately were several. One was a fat red head reading a comic book, another was a boy who had brown hair, hazel eyes and was most likely a trouble maker considering he was writing on the desk. A young blond who looked like a clown due to the amount of make up she adorned. And three that really caught her attention. There in the center of almost all the females of the classroom were three guys. A boy with scarlet hair, a lean body, and blue eyes who attempted to flirt with a pink haired female. Another was a large bulky bald African-American who had grey eyes and was speaking to a girl with the same chocolate brown skin tone, but with brown eyes and 2 small buns. But the center of all the females attention was the famous prodigy of Bruce Wayne. Dick Grayson himself. _

_Dick was talking about some game he had used to play with his best friend when he was little. The girls all watching him intently had scowled when it occurred to them his former companion had been female. Rachel watched as Dick began to get cocky as the girls persistent flirting had gotten to him. She rolled her violet eyes at the young prodigy and sat in a dark corner and began to read her book. _

_A tap on her desk innteruppted her chapter as she quickly placed a bookmark on her page, and glared at the person who had innteruppted her reading. Looking up she saw the young trouble maker looking at her with a snug smile. _

_" Hey cutie, you wanna come sit over their with me?" The young boy asked. Rachel scowled at him as she was oblivious to the three boys watching her. With a snap of her book she took a deep breath and looked intensely in his hazel eyes. _

_" What I'd like is for some idiot to leave me alone, so I can read my book peacefully." Rachel growled. The young trouble maker who went by the name of Xavier had scoffed at the girl. _

_" whatever. You know you want me so why don't you just save us some time and come sit over their with me." Xavier persisted. He smirked victoriousy as Rachel stood from her position and walked to his desk. _

_To bad he didn't see the ketchup packet she hid clutched in her pale hands. _

_With a bite of her mouth she ripped the tip of the ketchup packet off and spat. She looked over at the unsuspecting boy and smirked. She quickly squeezed out the ketchup packet and smeared the red condiment all on the seat as she looked at her master piece. Xavier soon returned and sat in the seat ignoring the new new feeling he had received. He patted a near by chair for her to sit . She looked over at him and as soon as the teacher had turned her back, informed him he was 'number one's. _

_The class bursted into fits of laughter at the scene. Xavier had his mouth agape as he saw the ebony haired girl return to her previous seat. She had just flicked Xavier off! Xavier stood to tell the newcomer a big mistake she had made. When he stood up the classes eyes widened. Wally grinned evilly. _

_" Hey X! When did your cycle come in?"Wally yelled. The class laughed while Xavier glared at the red head. _

_" What are you talking about, West?" Xavier hissed. Wally grinned as he pointed at the boys butt. Looking at him questionably he glanced at his bottom and turned as bright as a beet. The embarrassing red was unmistakable as he scrambled out of the classroom quickly, avoiding the loud noises of his fellow peers laughing. _

_After the nurse had called Xavier' s parents to bring a pair of pants to school it was lunch time. Richard, Victor, and Wally sat in the center of the lunch room. And of course every single female surrounded them as they gawked. Rachel chose a small table at the corner of the lunch room. She could feel herself being observed as she chew on her bottom lip nervously. Then footsteps echoed throughout the lunch room as the cafeteria went silent. The three boys had moved from their table and sat with Rachel. Rachel looked up and saw the three smiling at her as they began to casually eat. _

_" Uh, what are y'all doing?" Rachel asked. _

_" eating lunch." Victor simply replied as he and the other two began to eat again. Rachel pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. _

_" I mean what are y'all doing at my table? " Rachel questioned. _

_"Ohhhhh... Well you see here me and the guys don't like Xavier." Wally said as Rachel rose an eyebrow. _

_" and where trying to say what you did back in the classroom was pretty cool," Richard continued. _

_" and funny!" Wally finished. _

_" What they , I mean we are trying to say is that your one pretty cool chick. Anyone who can do that to Xavier is cool with us." Victor said. He and the others nodded in agreement while Rachel had just realized she had unintentionally bought her way into the popular clique. _

_" Oh and by the way, what's your name?" Richard asked. _

_" Rachel. Rachel Roth." _

**~ Flashback over~ **

Ever since that day Rachel had been hanging out with us ever since. It was just me, Rachel, Wally ,and Victor until we met several more people. We now have Jenn, Roy, Karen, Garth, Toni, and Gar in our group. They all like me for me and not the fame, and fortune.

Rachel now has short purple hair. She cut it after she had gotten tired of people saying she had looked like her father. Her and her dad are not the best relationship and she lives with her mom. Her mom looks like her. Same eyes, face, height, they're similar. Rachel has big purple eyes, that actually go good with her hair, a thin short figure, pale grey skin, and is like the older sarcastic sister of the group. She is actually pretty protective over the group and is not to be thought of as weak. She had proven many times she wasn't after she had almost made several people go to the hospital. She likes to read ALOT, is clever, wise, actually pretty, and is really good at reading people as if they were one of her novels.

Gar is another member. All of the guys know he has a HUGE crush on Rachel but he won't admit it. Every time we bring Rachel up he gets little hearts in his eyes and gets all dreamy expression on us. Even though we tease him about his secret crush he always denies it. Gar is your typical layed back, chill out, lazy kinda guy. He is short, lean, has a light tan, green eyes, a toothy cheesy grin, and blond hair with green highlights. He just likes the color green I guess. Gar is the one who attempts to be the comedian of our group. He always tells lame jokes, but tries his best to just get Rachel to smile. He's not the sharpest tool in the shed, but sometimes he can surprise us. He's always trying to lighten the mood, is nice, a good friend, and is pretty reliable. He's also a vegetarian. He told us it was because he used to work and live with lots of animals when he was little , but he never brings up his past.

Wally is my best friend. He is one of Bruce's friends nephew. Wally is actually pretty funny sometimes, but he's a big teaser. He flirts with almost every hot girls he sees, but actually likes another one of our friends Jenny. Wally is literally the fastest guy in probably the whole country. He is our school's track star and can sprint, run , and leap VERY long distances. It's almost abnormal how fast he is. He's always trying to make the mood comical, by him and Gar almost tag teaming with jokes. He and Gar just love to pull pranks on people and when they pull through their actually pretty good. Wally is tall, runners body, lean, scarlet hair, and blue eyes. He is also not the smartest of the group.

Victor is also one of my best friends. He's the tallest, most muscular and bulkier of the gang. He's African-American, a natural football player and is a giant. He has a girlfriend named Karen and she's in the cheer squad. He and me are the most valuable players of the Jump City titans football team. I' star quarterback and he's the star line backer. Victor is bald, muscular , has grey eyes and is very intimidating. He is very protective over us, and is a good fighter with a strong arms that could throw you to the other side of the parking lot. He's nice, a huge fan of meat and loves football. It's actually funny how Gar and him are best friends since they're almost complete opposites, but they always bond over the digital magic that is video games.

Karen is Victor' s girlfriend. She likes it when we call her Bee though, because her last names Beecher. Karen is African-American and has big chocolate brown eyes. She always wears her black hair in two buns on top of her head. She's tall, athletic considering she's a cheerleader and is a shopaholic. She loves all of us , but always drags Jenny, Toni, and even Rachel to go shop with her at the mall. Karen is bossy, kind, sassy, sweet, and does NOT put up with girls or anyone who threatens our group. She would gladly go into battle to beat up whoever messes with her and wins.

Jenn is sorta like a mixture of Toni, and Rachel. No one knows much about her past. She has grey pale skin, a natural pink blush, pink eyed that are similar to a cats and bright pink hair that she always has in low pigtails. She's a cheerleader as well and is also a gymnast. She's an acrobat, but not professional like me, and my line of work... She's thin, sarcastic, nice, a good friend and has an anger temper , but a soft spot for Wally.

Roy is an archer. And a very, very, very good one. He is one of the best in the state. He has great aim, precise eyes and is pretty clever. He has orange hair that he always messes with. And when I mean always, I mean literally carries around a mirror and messes with his hair. He NEVER allows anybody to touch his hair. Roy's a great guy. He's also a son of one of Bruce's friends as well. He sorta looked like me when we were 13 , but I've gotten bigger due to my training. Roy has grey eyes, ordinary skin tone, and is a great friend.

Garth and Toni are the last of the group. Toni is a British dark beauty, with red eyes, black hair with red highlights, red lips , and pale skin. She's short and gets along with the gang well. Garth is a fish lover. And when I mean that, I'm saying the guy will have a whole argument with you if He sees one piece of seafood. He's tall, a great swimmer, and has lots of girls fall at his feet for him being good looking. He's got dark eyes, strong chin, long black hair and a swimmers body. He's also the reason why we don't go to any sushi restaurants. Well him and Gar are the reason.

I was slapped out of my thoughts. I mean literally slapped. Rachel had reached across the table and slap my face.

" Rachel what the hell!?" I asked.

" You were to busy in your thoughts. I had to get you out some how." Rachel replied as she shrugged.

" Pfft. You didn't have to slap me." I grumbled. She rolled her violet eyes at me as the waiter came over to take our orders.

"Hi, and welcome to Joe's cafès. My name's Kara and I'll be y'alls waiter. Can I take your order." Kara asked. I saw she bite her lip as she looked at me and winked. Rachel rolled her eyes at her while I winked back.

" Yeah Kara I think I'd get a black cup of coffee." I replied. She nodded as she rolled her blue eyes and looked at a scowling Rachel.

" and what do you want?" Kara asked. She sounded bored.

" Well one. I'd like an herbal tea. And two, some slut to stop flirting with my friend like I'm not even here." Rachel spat. Kara' s eyes widened as she gritted her teeth at the smirking Rachel. I had enough will powers to hold in my laughter at the right of her shocked face.

" of course, right away..." Kara replied with sickly sweet smile and marched into the kitchen.

" So how many more times am I going to have to deal with you and your playboy ways?" Rachel asked.

" What are you talking about, I'm not a playboy." I replied.

She snorted at me." Yeah. Sure Dick that's why your not titled world renowned womanizer, or why you flirt with every skank you see, or why I had to drive you home last night because you were to drunk to remember you were making out with a girl who's name I'm pretty sure you don't remember." Rachel replied sarcastically. She had me there.

I grumbled as she basked in victory. It was silent for a moment before the waiter Kara returned with our drinks. She handed mine over carefully and threw Rachel's tea at her sloppily. To bad Rachel is a great catcher. Kara scoffed before she smiled at me and whispered in my ear.

" if you need _anything _else I'll be happy to help you." Kara purred in my ear. She flashed me a seductive grin before strutting back into the kitchen. I heard Rachel scoff as she drunk her herbal tea.

" Yeah right. I'm so not a playboy my ass." She stated. I glared at her before drinking my coffee.

" so ... how was patrol last night. Oh wait you didn't go on patrol cause you were to busy with another slut yesterday." Rachel deadpanned. I rolled my eyes at her.

" So nightwing you going on patrol tonight?" Rachel asked.

" Yeah. I have to patrol Jump, and Bludhäven." I replied.

The rest of the time at the cafe was silent as I thought of tonight's patrol. I'm the protector of The city of Jump and Bludhäven. I used to be the former sidekick of batman aka Bruce Wayne, but I separated from him and moved out. I have a teleporter at my house and Wayne manor so I can easily transport and teleport to Gotham, Steel city, Bludhäven, or Jump. I'm nightwing now. I sometimes wonder what my other friends would think of me being a famous super hero. Only Rachel, Wally, and Victor know. Since I've known them the longest. Rachel had found out I was robin when I was 14 and Wally and Victor knew when I told them. I wonder sometimes what my best friend Kori would have thought of all this.

Kori and me were best friends before I even became Bruce's adoptive son. She's the only one who knew me before the others and she was my first crush. She and me got separated from each other after a circus accident involving both of our families. She lost her uncle when I lost my parents. We were ripped apart by 2 different people. It's been almost 11 years since I last saw her. I have no idea where she went, and what even happened to her. All I know is that she was adopted by one of Bruce's old flames.

Me and Rachel walked away from the cafe after paying and left to head over to the hangout. Our hangout is basically my house. I knew Alfred was still probably their since he teleported to my house often, and knew he made lunch. My friends always awaited at my house and made themselves comfortable. Hell, they basically lived there since each one of them had their own rooms.

As I drove us back to my mansion I couldn't help wondering something big was coming. Almost like the calm before the storm almost. And I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened to my long lost best friend.

* * *

**wow! I did it! And I know Dick was a man hoe, but hey! He's gonna change soon..;) I have accomplished my first chapter to my new story! WOOH! I hope you all enjoyed and PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Next chapter, what happened to Kori, and how did Kori and Richard get separated. We shall find out next chapter! **

**Follow, favorite, review or all 3! **

**Hope you all enjoyed! And I'll update when I feel that I know at least 20 of you really like this story. LOL. **

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. When the world changed

**hola! My fellow readers! I know you all are all probably thinking the same thing. " where the hell were you?" But hey I got grounded. Sorta got my lovely device tooken from me , but now it's back! So now I can update! **

**YAY! Anyways let us continue my new story! Wooohooo! Now my readers please enjoy the newest chapter of Not your average highschool life! **

**Disclaimer: I own teen titans! Woohoo! Just kidding. I don't own teen titans. **

* * *

**Chapter 2 : _when the world changed__  
_**

**~ 11 years ago~ **

" hurry up already! I wanna see my mom and dad's performance!"

"Well I would have been faster if I didn't have to carry all the popcorn! Do you want me to spill our food!?"

"Kori you better not be eating the popcorn already! I still want some!"

" I don't know Richard, this popcorn looks pretty tasty..."

" You better not Kori, or I'm going to get you right in your weak spot."

" You wouldn't dare."

"Oh is that a challenge I'm detecting Kori? Because I'm about to attack!"

"Richard you better back away... Richard get BACK! I'm serious! Richard NO! AHH!"

" You have twenty seconds to hide, or I'll do it again."

"Deal!"

The two young 8 year olds grinned as they sprinted away. There was one boy, and one girl. The boy was a short, ebony haired boy who always spiked his hair. He was the shortest of the two with a nice strong chin he had gotten from his father, and beautiful blue eyes he had obtained from his mother. With his young lean body he was the son of the famous Flying Graysons. His name was Richard John Grayson. A young talented acrobat who worked the trapeze magic with his family at Haley' s circus. He and his best friend Kori were the youngest performers at the famous circus and were as close as you could get. After all they did grow up together.

The girl was the best friend of Richard named Kori. Kori Anders to be exact. While Richard's mom and dad were his only family, Kori had only her uncle. When she was young she was moved to her uncle after her parents and siblings had gotten into a tragic accident when she was only 1. Her uncle was a muscle man at the circus and took her under his wing. Of course Kori was strong, but she was no muscle girl. Kori turned out to be quite the acrobat as well. She could do everything Richard could do, but more on the line. Literally. Kori had AMAZING balance and could flip, twirl, cartwheel, and dance on a tightrope as if it was the ground. She used the rope almost like a trampoline and would dance on the thin line as if she was a ballerina.

Kori was just an inch taller then Richard which he loathed. She was tan, flexible, thin, and adorable. She had long vibrant red hair that she wore in a high ponytail and stunning green eyes that looked as if they were glowing. She and Richard had become friends at age 2 when Kori's uncle Galfore had to watch the kids. It was quite the sight for the small 2 year olds to giggle, and watch T.V, while they both crawled around the circus trailer. They even shared sandwiches and played hide and seek.

At the moment Kori sprinted frantically around the circus looking for a hiding spot. Her and Richard had originally planned on sharing a large bucket of popcorn and watch tonight's show. The two 8 year olds would also be able to perform in tonight's show and were very eager to show off their talents. As they walked to Richard's trailer Kori had been challenged. So the young girl agreed and was now searching for a hiding spot to avoid Richard attacking her by using her weakness.

Tickling.

Kori had her green eyes scan the tent as she saw several crates near the elephants. She grinned while she dashed over to the crate and climbed to the top one and hid inside. Tucking herself inside she awaited Richard to begin looking for her.

"17, 18, 19, 20! Ready or not here I come!" Richard yelled as he uncovered his blue eyes.

His sapphire pools observed the tent as he looked for his secret crush. Nothing yet. He walked slowly around the massive tent as he searched for her for ten minutes. She wasn't in the hay bales, not in the clown barrels, not in any of the performers trailers, and not in any of the animal pens. Richard groaned as he sat on a near by crate.

" UGH! KORI I GIVE UP! YOU WIN!" Richard yelled. Kori who was currently above Richard in a crate smiled as she stood up from her position. Noticing a near by rope holding the tent down she climbed up and balanced herself as she hung upside down by her legs. She smiled while she hung upside down behind, the oblivious Richard.

" BOO!" Kori yelled as Richard jumped. She giggled while Richard yelped in surprise and collapsed into the crates.

Kori jumped down and continued to giggle while Richard blushed in embarrassment. He quickly stood up and brushed off any dirt that may had gotten on his shirt, and scowled. Kori pouted as Richard crossed his arms and glared at her.

" sorry Richard, I didn't mean to scare you." Kori apologized. Richard scoffed at her which made Kori giggle again.

"Pfft. I wasn't scarred. I was just... surprised. That's all." Richard lied while Kori smiled.

"Mmhmmm. I bet you were." Kori responded while Richard laughed.

While the performers of the circus scrambled around preparing for tonight's show, the two laughed. It was a sweet laughter that reminded the other performers the innocence the young talented children held. A large muscular male appeared in front of the kids. He was massive, with a mane of thick red hair and a beard to match, he had dull green eyes with a scar over one and a smile on his giant face at the sight of the children.

He was the strong man of the circus who lifted the large dumbells and other heavy objects. He was also Kori's uncle. Some people found it extremely difficult to understand Kori and Galfore were related. But then again she was a thin frame girl while her uncle had muscles the size of basketballs.

" Kori my little bumgorf it is time for you to get ready for your act!" Galfore called.

" yes uncle Galfore! I shall be at the trailer shortly!"Kori replied. Galfore nodded as he left the two friends alone yet again.

" So.. I guess I'll see you after the show." Richard stated.

" DUH! Besides Richard you've got to get ready for your trapeze act to." Kori responded as she smiled. Richard smiled as well.

" Yeah. I'm so excited! Aren't you to?" Richard asked.

" of course I am! Just a little nervous I guess..." Kori trailed off. Richard shook his head until he brightened. He dug into his pocket until he pulled out a small wooden carved star. It was the size of a bottle cap and had an even smaller purple star painted on the wooden carving.

"Here. I want you to have this. It's a good luck charm." Richard offered. He opened Kori's palm and placed the star in her hand while she smiled at him.

" thank you Richard." Kori said as she placed the star in her pocket.

" your welcome. Y'know I think I'm a call you star from now on." Richard said. Kori looked at him with a questionable expression. He smiled at her.

" You Shine and twinkle like a star when your flipping on the tight rope." Richard said. Kori blushed.

" and I'll call you robin. I remember I heard your mom say that you reminded her of a robin when you were flying. You really do." Kori responded. Richard laughed.

" Yeah she calls me robin to. Ha! I've got a feeling the dynamic duo of robin and star will last forever." Richard stated. Kori beamed.

" like batman and catwoman!" Kori yelled. They both snorted in laughter.

" Pfft. There not even together! There just super cool at kicking butt. We'll be as cool as them one day. I just know it." Richard stated.

" Yeah we will! Well I gotta go _Robin _. See you after the show!" Kori yelled as she ran off.

" Bye _Star _!" Richard called.

Just as Richard headed towards his trailer Kori had sprinted all the way to Richard for some reason. Kori giggled as he rose an eyebrow. She glanced around for a few seconds before turning to Richard.

" What are you doing here? Aren't you sup-" Richard was cut off by a quick peck on the lips from Kori. He was utterly stunned as the blushing red head scrambled off quickly. Richard slowly touched his lips as he dazedly made his way into the Flying Grayson trailer. He smiled while he got dressed and ignored the knowing look of his parents. They had seen the whole thing from the window and smiled at the fact their lil robin had fallen in love.

Destiny was pretty good sometimes. Things sometimes went great and you feel on top of the world in one moment. You feel invincible, amazing, free. The dynamic duo of Robin and Star had been made. But when their is good bad follows. Sometimes Destiny could be so cruel sometimes.

And the duo would soon find out.

* * *

The show had gone well. Extremely well at the fact. The young circus performers had dazzled the crowd with their amazing acrobatic talents and trapeze maneuvers that they had truly become stars. Of course Haley' s circus had performers like no others. They were home to _The_ _Flying Graysons _! The only acrobatic, amazing trapeze performance in the world that didn't use a safety net.

Of course they would draw a crowd! The circus had gained so much attention that they were to perform in Gotham city. Gotham was a tough crowd and the fact that Bruce Wayne himself was to be at tonight's performance proved the circus had talent.

Currently young Kori was flipping on the tightrope. Of course she would use a safety net. Her uncle would never allow her to be so high without something to catch her with. It was already 7p.m. and the show was to start soon. The young 8 year olds were only to perform when the ring master Mr. Haley allowed them. Sadly they were not allowed to go on tonight's show. They were actually pretty good with that. Kori had wanted to see if Batman would show up. Richard had told her that he was a hero and that Batman would have no time for such things. Kori had countered that what if he was dressed like a normal guy. That shut Richard up.

While Kori practiced on the tightrope young Richard had been playing with the elephants. He laughed as the large creature sprayed him with water. His laughter died down when he had heard yelling. It was coming from behind the crates and it sounded like an argument. Is sorta sounded like the ring master Mr. Haley.

Being the curious boy he was, Richard had followed the noise to investigate the argument. He crawled to the crates and poked his head over to see. There was Mr. Haley all dressed in his ring master outfit and a guy. The guy had a green suit, black hair, Brown eyes, a green hat, and a bad feeling about him. He looked like a gangster. Richard glared at the oblivious thug as he yelled at Mr. Haley.

" look gramps! If you want protection then you better pay up!" The man yelled.

"I don't need your protection! This circus does not approve of violence! Now get out of my circus tent before I call the cops!" Mr. Haley yelled back. The man growled at him as he shook his head and chuckled darkly.

"Your gonna regret this." Was all the street thug said as he walked away. Mr. Haley sighed as he walked away and began to get ready for tonight's show.

Richard waited until Mr. Haley was out of sight before he dashed off. He just had to tell Kori. He ran frantically around before he saw her back flip on the tight rope. He forgot about what he was about to say when he saw Kori. Instantly he tried to impress her. In doing so he ran and flipped to Kori while he landed perfectly. Kori giggled at him and jumped into the net below.

"Hi Richard!" Kori beamed happily as she hopped out of the net.

"Hey Kori! Did you see my flip?" Richard asked. Kori nodded her head as he smiled.

"I think we should do an act together when we're older. The dynamic duo of Robin and Star will be legendary." Kori stated as she dreamt on.

"How? Your a tightrope walker and I'm a acrobatic trapeze artist." Richard replied. Kori scoffed.

" Hey I'm not as fancy as you are, but I'm an acrobat as well! I just perform on the rope while you do it in the air." Kori responded.

"I know that! Just how would we do it?" Richard asked. Kori tapped her chin in deep thought before she snapped her fingers in realization. Lightbulb!

"I know! I could do stuff on the tightrope while you swing in the air. Then you could catch me and we could both flip and stuff!" Kori beamed.

" that's a good idea! We should do that , but I think we'd have to help from my mom and dad." Richard replied.

"Yeah of course! Your mom and dad are awesome! We're definitely gonna need their help." Kori responded.

"Yeah and your uncle could help us with all the heavy lifting. After all he is the strongest guy I've ever seen, its like he has super strength or something..." Richard added. Kori giggled.

"Well I think we should practice!"Kori stated as she back flipped. Richard grinned as he followed her lead. The two young children flipped, cartwheeled, and hand standed as they laughed the whole time.

"We're gonna be the best act ever! Robin and Star will take the breath away from people as we do death defying stunts!"Kori beamed.

"Yeah we are!" Richard yelled as he stood in a handstand. Kori giggled before she began to do several cartwheels.

"Y'all are gonna be quite the duo. I can't wait to see the first performance of Robin and Star." A woman said. A man chuckled afterwards as the duo looked their way. Their eyes widened at the sight.

It was the famous Bruce Wayne! And of course he would have a date. The woman who had said the comment giggled at the shocked expression the children held. Bruce adorned casual expensive clothes, while his black hair and blue eyes were professional. His date Selina Kyile had a light blue sundress while her long black hair was in a messy bun and her blue eyes delighted.

"You kids are quite talented." Bruce Wayne stated.

"Thank you Mr. Wayne." Kori responded. The millionaire smiled kindly at the young red head.

Bruce turned his head to the young Richard and looked him down. Selina had even begun to observe the young red head as if analyzing their skills.

" Your quite the acrobat. "Bruce told Richard. Richard gave a small smile.

" Well I am a Grayson" Richard replied. Bruce chuckled lightly at the boy while Selina and Kori had as

"Look at what I can do!" Kori beamed. She back flipped several times on the tightrope and landed perfectly. Selina smiled at the young girl. She felt she was almost like a younger version of her.

" What's your name sweet heart?" Selina asked kindly. Kori hopped down on the net and made her way to the tall, beautiful woman.

"My name's Korianna Anders. But everyone calls me Kori. What's your name mam?" Kori asked kindly. She always used her manners, and was as sweet as sugar. It was just her nature. Gentle, kind, sweet, and innocent. Selina giggled at the young girl.

"Please, call me Selina Kori." Selina stated kindly. Kori nodded as she fiddled with her fingers. Selina looked at her date and saw Bruce admiring the young acrobat as he spoke with his mother.

" is that your little boyfriend?" Selina asked. She pointed to Richard who was hugging his mother and father at the moment. Kori followed her eyes and saw it was Richard. She blushed as red as her hair.

" No. Richard is my best friend." Kori responded. Selina looked at the two and grinned.

"Shame really. You two would be the cutest couple." Selina responded. Kori blushed as Bruce made his way over to the girls.

"The shows about to start. "Bruce said. Selina nodded as she walked to be side by side with Bruce.

" I look forward to seeing your best friend's parents perform." Selina stated as she gave one final smile. Soon the millionaire Bruce Wayne and his mysterious beautiful date left the children.

Kori walked over to her uncle Galfore who was dressed in his circus attire. He was one of the last performers who went after the Flying Graysons. He was known as Galfore the giant. He really was one due to his 6 ft 9 inch height and gigantic muscles.

"Good luck on tonight's show, my k'norfka!"Kori beamed. Galfore looked down at his only family and smiled.

"Thank you my little bumgorf. I shall see you after tonight's show." Galfore promised.

"Yes Galfore. I love you." Kori responded as she smiled and gave him a hug.

"And I love you as well Korrianna. Now go hurry and get a seat little one. Tonight we will have a full house." Galfore said. Kori nodded as she sprinted away to find the best seat in the bleachers for tonight's show.

Richard sat in the circus trailer awaiting his parents to walk in. He always wished them luck before every act. His father and mother soon entered the trailer dressed in their red and green unitards. Richard's father had black hair like his son. He had blue eyes as well and wore his ebony hair slightly spiked. He was tall, with a strong chin, and a nice lean body. His name was John Grayson. Richard's mother had dirty blond hair that she wore in a low pony tail. She had dazzling blue eyes that she had passed down to her son, and a thin figure. She was Mary Grayson and she was a kind hearted woman who loved her son with all her heart. They both loved Richard dearly, and weren't afraid to show him.

" Well hello my handsome little Robin." Mary said as she pinched his cheek.

"Mary he's a little old for cheek pinching, don't you think?" John joked.

" Well no matter how old he is, he will always be my little boy." Mary sweetly replied. She ruffled up her son's spiky black hair and kissed his forehead before kissing her husband's cheek.

" mom! You messed up my hair!" Richard said as he began to fix his hair.

" Oh she has, has she?" John asked as he ruffled up his son's hair. Soon Mary had joined the fun and began to tickle her son while John ruffled up his hair.

"Mom! Dad! Stop it!" Richard said between fits of laughter. His loving parents obeyed as they both kissed his forehead.

" I love you son. I'll see you at tonight's performance alright!" John said as he hugged his son.

" love ya to dad! Good luck!" Richard said. His father chuckled as he turned to the door.

" I love you my little Robin. I might take you and Kori out for some cotton candy after tonight's show." Mary said as she hugged Richard.

"Alright mom. I love you to, and good luck tonight. I heard its gonna be a full audience." Richard replied. The parents chuckled at their adored son and left to get ready for their act.

Kori had found a great spot. And just in the nick of time to, because the circus was rapidly being filled. It was a perfect view of the whole circus act and it was stunning. You could see EVERYTHING. Richard ran to Kori and took a seat that she had saved beside her. He jumped in his seat awaiting the circus and him and Kori beamed in excitement .

"Ladies and gentlemen if Gotham! Welcome to Haley's Circus! Where you'll find at he most amazing acts in the world!" Mr. Haley stated. The crowd went wild as they buzzed in their seats. Tonight's show was to be unforgettable.

After the clowns had perform and the lion tamer's act shown the lights had dimmed. The audience had shushed each other as the new act was about to start. The lights soon came on and on the ladders climbing to the top were Richards parents.

" now for the one and only trapeze act that doesn't use a safety net! The flying Grayson's !" the ring leader bellowed. The audience had erupted into mass cheers, for the world famous act.

Richard and Kori cheered their little hearts out as Mary and John waves to the crowd. Mary jumped in the air and flipped as she caught her trapeze and landed.

"I'm going to get some popcorn!" Kori yelled over the crowd.

"Okay!" Richard yelled back.

Kori sprinted off as she ran to the concession stand. She had just gotten out of the massive crowd when a loud pop caught her attention . Curious she ran over just in time to see a man run away and her only family left, Galfore on the ground.

Shot.

Kori's eyes widened in horror as she ran over to her dying uncle.

"Galfore !" Kori cried. She kneeled down beside him as she began to sob.

" Kori . You must get them down. hurry and how warn them before it is to late." Galfore said weakly. He coughed blood as his eyes fluttered. Kori began to shake him in an attempt for him to stay with her.

" no uncle! Please! i cannot lose you to! Your all I have left.." Kori cried as she pleaded desperately. She was so naïve to the cruel world and never understood the pain until now. Galfore gave a sad smile to the young redhead and touched her face.

"Don't worry little one. I shall be awaiting you at x,Hal's gate." Galfore said as he took one final breath as he closed his eyes. Kori had begun to sob uncontrollably as she saw her last family die before her eyes.

"Galfore. Galfore please wake up. Please. I need you..." Kori whimpered. She sobbed as She suddenly heard grumbling.

"Damn Bruce. I leave for one second and his ass already has another woman." Selina grumbled. She shook her head and sighed before she heard a loud sob. Scrimping closer to the noise she saw young Kori cried her eyes out as she sobbed on her dead relatives chest.

"Kori ! What happened?! Who did this?!" Selina panicked. She ran to the young girl and tried to drag her away.

"C'mon sweetie we need to get you away from here." Selina commanded. Kori had screamed a bloody murder cry as she attempted to escape Selina's grasp by kicking.

"No! I have to be here when he wakes up!" Kori cried desperately . Selina began to cry at the heart wrenching scene as she dragged her away.

" he's not going to wake up! He's dead Kori and we have to get you away. We don't know what else os gonna happen!" Selina reasoned. Suddenly Kori remembered Galfore's request and screamed. She kicked her way out of Selina's arms and ran away as the woman chased after her.

"RICHARD!" Kori screamed.

Suddenly a loud snap was heard. The circus was filled with gasps, terrified screams, and a mass of panic as the flying Graysons line snapped. Mary and John'a face were filled with fear as they held onto the others arms and fell. in the few seconds of that horrid fall it all came to a sharp stop when a sickening scrawl was heard, and blood was splattered.

The crowd panicked as Richard stared at his parents. His heart had stopped and everything went into slow motion as he heard the echoes of screaming and saw nothing , but his dead parents .

"Mom! Dad!" Richard screamed. He jumped off the bleachers and ran past the mass of crowds as he slumped down between his dead parents.

"Wake up mom! Dad! Please wake up ! Please!" Richard cried. He looked at his parents and sobbed as he looked at the two.

Suddenly a man picked Richard up.

"You need to leave now. There's nothing anybody can do. " Bruce commanded.

"No! I have to stay! There just hurt! " Richard reasoned as he continues to sob. Bruce gave him a stern look yet his eyes were filled with sadness.

"There dead. We have to take you away from here. I'll call the police while I take you to your other relatives ." Bruce commanded.

" I don't have any other family! There all I have!"Richard screamed.

" Richard!" Kori cried as she saw the body's of his parents.

Richard saw the young crying red head and several paramedics take away the dead Galfore. They both cried as the other adults held the children.

"Kori!" Richard screamed as he tried to escape Bruce's tight grasp.

"Selina! Take Kori away from here! I'll take Richard! We need them to get away from here! " Bruce commanded. Selina usually never took orders and especially from Bruce, but this was a different circumstance. She nodded while she hoisted young Kori over her shoulder. Kori kicked, and cried as she tried to reach Richard . Richard to did the same as he tried to escape the hands of Bruce Wayne.

"Let me go! I need to see Kori! Kori!" Richard screamed as he continued to sob.

" Richard !" Kori yelled as she stuck her arm out to try and reach him. It didn't work.

Sadly the two young best friends were seperated due to a tragic event. And were whisked away by different people who lived different lives. And just like that they had lost yet another loved one. And the only family they had , have died. Along with the dream of Robin and Star.

* * *

**and there goes chapter 2! I know it's sad... :( but it's not the end! Next chapter where's Kori now? What will happen next and more! Please review! **

**Follow, favorite, review or all 3! **

**Next update will be after 20 reviews or when I can. **

**Hope you all enjoyed !**


	3. am I truly a bad guy?

**Hello! I know most of you people probably don't even read the author's note, but for those who are welcome! I am the writer of Teen' s life a reality and my newest fanfic Not your average highschooler. I was debating over letting them have superpowers or not, but the poll is in and it's a yes! Don't worry for all those who wanted a drama filled highschool story. I promise you will get your own story that will be called ' Love, drama, highschool'. It will be coming out soon so look out for it! So yes this story their will be superpowers! Wooohoooo! Anyways let us continue on with the story! **

**Now let me present you all with Chapter 3! Yay! **

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership over the best superheroes ever. The teen titans are not mine. Yet... **

* * *

**Chapter 3: _am I truly a bad guy? _**

**Kori's POV **

It was the same thing everyday. Train, train and guess what? More training!

"C'mon Kori !" Jade shouted at me.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back.

Currently me and my best friend Jade were walking out of training. Since I was ten I had been placed in the league of shadows where I met my best friend Jade Nyugen. My adoptive mother Selina Kyle put me in the class when she told me I needed more training.

If I look back eleven years from now I would have never dreamed several events would EVER happen to me. 1. Is that my best friend Jade Nyugen is a master assassin who is well known as Cheshire ,2. Is that my adoptive mother is Catwoman,3. That I would soon be taking the mantle and become Catwoman ,4. That I would ever become a master thief, and 5. That I'm a member of the league of shadows.

Sometimes I think that I may be doing wrong, but that's what I've been raised to believe was right. I get so confused when I have a gut wrenching feeling in my stomach. I'm supposed to feel proud like Catwoman does when she robs someone, not guilty.

Catwoman. The woman who adopted me after my K'norfka was shot. Selina Kyle is her name , but I sometimes just call her Cat. I still can't believe that the woman I idolized when I was eight is a waiter. She works at several charity events and a local resteraunt . I understand why she robs, but for her it's like a talent.

I work as a waiter as well in another resteraunt near by. It's funny really, we both wait tables then at night become the master thiefs our selves.

"Kori! Stop thinking! Your doing your thinking face so I know your thinking!" Jade yelled at me. I snapped my head out of my thoughts as I looked at her.

"My bad! Did you say something?" I asked. She rolled her blue eyes at me and nodded.

"Yes I did say something. Are you going out with Selina tonight or not?" Jade asked.

"Yeah. She wants to hack half of Gotham's ATMs" I replied. She nodded at me as I noticed she looked as if she was hiding something.

"Jade." I stated. She looked at me with hesitant eyes before I narrowed my eyes at her.

"We have an assignment don't we?" I asked. She sighed as she nodded.

" yeah. We gotta go to this school in Jump City undercover as highschoolers." Jade answered.

" we are highschoolers." I retorted. She rolled her eyes at me.

" duh. But this is a public school. Not the online classes we've been taking but ones with actual people in it." Jade said.

" why Jump?" I asked.

"League wants to test us and see if we're ready to join. I have A job, and you do to Mrs. Alien." Jade told me. I glared at her as she called me alien.

It was true. I am an alien from the planet Tameran. I am technically the princess of the planet. Truth is that only Selina and Jade know that secret. I never got the chance to tell my old friend Richard... My family had actually died in the war of my people and the Gordadions and I was sent to Earth where my K'norfka lived. Since I'm an alien I have powers. I had learned to keep my emotions down so when I become happy I won't float, or when I get angry my eyes won't glow green. I can shoot electric green solar bolts out of my hands. I call them starbolts though . I can fly at light speed, I have a tolerance for high and low temperatures,I can breath outer space, super strength, and I have eye beams.

Though I have powers Selina NEVER let's me use them. She told me that I can't always rely on my powers and that I needed to learn martial arts. Ever since I sneezed that large starbolt Selina has not been comfortable with my powers. Selina is actually a pretty good teacher. Thanks to her and the knowledge and training I've obtained from the league of shadows I am now a master thief, assassin , martial artist, acrobat, and one of the most high ranked out of my class. Me and Jade both have above - average intelligence level giving us our reputation of being the slyest, sneakiest, and most dangerous of our class.

"Kori did you hear what I said!?" Jade yelled. I winced at her loud voice and looked at her.

"No. What did you say?" I asked.

" god Kori go get your ears cleaned cause your turning death or something. I told you what the league's assignment for you was." Jade answered .

"What is it?" I asked.

"Your supposed to get close to this guy named Dick Grayson. Earn his trust then rob him blind." Jade replied .

" Grayson sounds very familiar to me..." I said quietly to myself.

"Well Dick Grayson is a billionaire and the number one playboy in the country. Of course Grayson is gonna sound familiar." Jade stated. I forgot she had acute hearing so it caught me by surprise she heard my comment.

" that's probably it. The only other Grayson I knew was Richard and he would never become a womanizer." I confidently said.

"Good. Now guess what my assignment is!" Jade demanded.

" what?" I asked. She scowled at me.

" that's not guessing." She said. I rolled my eyes at her.

" just tell me already. I have to meet up with Selina and be ready by ten." I argued. She scoffed at me as I smirked.

" I'm supposed to assassinate a guy named Roy Harper. League says that he might be connected with Green Arrow somehow." Jade replied.

" oh okay. So let me sum it up. We were sent by the league to go undercover at Jump High school to rob , and kill someone?" I asked. Jade hesitated before answering .

" yeah you pretty much summed it up . " Jade answered.

We walked to the teleporters located in a hidden room and gave each other hugs . Jade typed in her coordinates to Steel City and looked at me with a smile. Just before she left I remembered one more question.

"Wait Jade! When do we start our assignments?" I asked.

"I think we start tommorow . Selina was already informed about the mission so she went out and probably stole a whole buch of school junk for you. We'll meet up at the teleporters by 6 tommorow." Jade answered . I nodded as she squinted her eyes at me. I rose an eyebrow at her.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I questioned.

"I'm trying to see you as Catwoman. I know that tonight's the night your gonna take up the famous cat suit." Jade replied.

" maybe. "I answered. Was it tonight I took her position?

Suddenly I heard Jade giggle. I smiled at the sound as I looked at her. Before I could ask why she was laughing she had beaten me to it.

"I'm sorry, but I find it funny that we're both cat themed villains . I'm a chesire cat and your Catwoman ." She said as she giggled. I laughed before I realized what she called us.

Were were we evil? The bad guys? Villains?

"Why'd you call us villains? We're not evil." I stated.

"Well we know where not cold hearted, but think how the world sees us for doing things we were raised to do. In the league of shadows me and you were raised to kill. I'm an assassin and your not just any thief , but _the _Catwoman . On the outside world were looked down on." Jade replied.

I thought about what she said and realized she was right. You don't exactly get a gold star for robbing a jewelry store . I sighed as I looked at her with sad eyes.

"Is this really all were meant to do? " I weakly asked. Jade grew a glazed look of mixed emotions as she looked at me.

" I have no idea. Kori this is all we know in life. And where gonna be the best at it." Jade said as I could tell she was trying to cheer me up.

" your right. I guess heroes are way to overrated to. Being a villain is probably way more cooler then being a hero." I lied. I didn't like the title of a villain. It just made me sick , but I had to try and convince Jade I was fine doing what we do.

"Yeah their always saying the cheesy lines about justice and the right thing to do." Jade giggled. I snickered at her as she began to mimic Batman.

"I am darkness. I am the night. I am batman!" Jade mimicked the famous hero as we both began to laugh hysterically.

" hey didn't Selina use to hook up with him?" Jade questioned. I thought back to the time when I was around eight.

"Yeah, but that was along time ago. Besides batman has a new girl." I told her.

" oh yeah ! Batman's dating Wonder Woman." Jade summed up.

"Yeah. They work together on the justice league." I replied.

" huh. Well I'll see you tommorow Catwoman ." Jade called as she entered the teleporter.

"See you tommorow Cheshire !" I yelled as I typed in Gotham's coordinates.

I couldn't get several thoughts out of my head though. Was I really a villain? Was being a hero overrated? And if all I knew in life now was how to be really good at being bad.

I wonder what my K'norfka and Richard would think of me if they knew what I did. If they knew would they be proud of me?

Am I even proud of what I do?

* * *

Teleporting to Gotham was a breeze. It was literally a few seconds before I found myself on the familiar streets.

I walked silently In the streets already used to the gangsters and citizens that layed in the city. Selina once told me most of Gotham's citizens don't come out at night because that's when the crime is real active. If I was a normal citizen I would've possibly moved. After all this town is home to the penguin, 2 faced , and joker. Those guys are maniacs.

Selina said that we're not in the same category as those guys . They kill and beat people based on failed tasks, chance by a coin flip, and just because they are most likely mentally unstable. The only reason most people are still living in Gotham is for one reason.

Batman.

I used to praise him , but now I have to see him as an enemy. The league of shadows once said he was a student who refused to kill a criminal. He sabotaged his own entree into the league and burnt the base down. I was horrified to find out that he had done that. But I understand his point. I will never take a life. EVER. Just because I'm in a league of assassins does not mean I will obey. I'm fine with stealing since I've been doing it since I was ten, but killing is a big no in my book. Funny since my best friend is Cheshire.

Cheshire is Jade Nyugen. She is thin, pretty, and has long thick black hair and blue eyes. She wears a short light teal Komodo that's lined with green and a mask of a Cheshire Cat . Her weapon is a pair of claws that are razor sharp. She is one of the agilest,quickest, craziest people I know.

I looked at my phone to see it was almost ten. Noticing I was probably late I decided to fly. I looked around noticing no one was about and flew. I thought of me and Richard when we were young in the circus. I used to dream about me and him becoming a circus act together called Robin and Star.

Mt best friend Richard. I used to cry every night after we got separated . We were both the youngest performers at Haley's circus until we were removed from the circus life. My best friend used to be part of the famous flying Grayson's until they passed away... They were the best trapeze artist in the country and were murdered doing what they loved. The line was cut in the middle of their act and they fell to their deaths. My uncle was killed as he attempted to warn them, but was to late. I used to be a tightrope walker.

My uncle wanted me to have a circus net to catch me if I fell , but I knew I wasn't going to fall. We both knew. Fear is what makes you do great or bad. If your scared to fall then you'll never succeed . I knew I could fly so I was never afraid. I used to float a lil on the rope as a precaution before I began to balance myself . My uncle used his alien strength as a weight lifter in the circus. He was the strong man as me and Richard were acrobats in training.

Richard. I miss him so much. The last time I saw him was when I was eight years old. We were both crying about the fact that our family was killed. Me and him were dragged away from each other by Bruce and Selina. I figured out later on that someone had adopted Richard when I was nine. I never figured out what happened to Richard. I was sent to the mountains of Indonesia for training by the league of shadows at age ten. Selina told me straight forward she was Catwoman after I had been living with her for a month. Being only ten I thought it was the coolest thing ever. She asked me if I wanted to become Catwoman when I turned eighteen and I immediately agreed.

I didn't know stealing was bad when I was ten! Moms are supposed to tell you that stealing is wrong, not how to crack open a safe. when I found out that what I did was bad I was already in the league of shadows.

I used to like the thrill and danger in stealing when I was younger. It was fun to hang out and learn from Catwoman how to hack and steal like a master, but it began to pain me. I was always a good person at heart and I guess the crimes of all I've done finnaly caught up with me and hit me full force.

What I do now is to make Selina proud. I always want to make someone happy and she's done so much for me that I couldn't refuse. Besides its a little late to refuse the Offer. I've been training for eleven years and am now almost nineteen. So I know for a fact I have to become Catwoman. I have to do what I was trained for and that is to become Catwoman and to steal for the league of shadows.

Its my destiny, and you can't change what your destin to do. Right?

I still dream of performing a circus act with robin. I wonder what he's done and where he is? Surely he wouldn't approve of my doing, but this is what my purpose in life is. To please the league and steal from the rich. Me and Cheshire are doing what we're trained for and what we were raised to be right. To make the world a better place. To eliminate criminals and evil by killing. I don't murder though, so why am I even in the league of shadows? That's a question I think about everyday.

I noticed I began to falter in my flight. I was thinking negative thoughts so I no longer felt the joy of flight. I tried to think happy thoughts of me becoming a hero one day. It was just a simple thought I knew was impossible for someone like me, but sometimes I like to dream. I wanted my heroin name to be Starfire. It's my name translated in English . I always thought it was funny that when Richard was calling me star it was part of my English name. I wish I could've told him the truth about me, but I never got the chance

Happy thoughts! I scolded myself mentally. I needed to think positive .

As I flew closer to me and Selina's apartment I began to wonder to myself. I recalled there was a hero named Robin. He was Batman's old sidekick and he reminded me of an older Richard. He had the same spiky black hair, and amazing acrobatic skills like Richard had. It was funny. Almost like Richard was robin, but I doubt that. I remember when Robin splitted from Batman and became a new hero named Nightwing. Robin had gone missing for a while and suddenly a tall, muscular, handsome Nightwing took his place.

I never had any personal run ins with Batman, Robin, or Nightwing, but Selina has had a few. Of course all her occasional reunions were with Batman...

My flight came to an end as I flew in through the apartment window. It was dark inside and silent. Where was Selina? As if I asked it out loud a lamp turned on and their sitting on the bed was my adoptive mother.

"Did Jade already tell you your assignment ?" Selina asked.

"Yeah. She said I have to rob a guy named Dick Grayson. A billionaire." I replied.

"the prodigy son of Bruce Wayne himself." Selina smirked as my eyes widened.

"Wait Bruce Wayne had an adoptive son?" I asked. She looked at me with her perfect black eyebrows raised.

"You've been training so much that you don't know anything about the outside world." Selina teased as I scowled.

"So what do I need to know about this Dick Grayson?" I asked. Selina gave me a shocked look.

"Your not mad at the mission. Of stealing from Grayson?" Selina asked suprised. I was confused. Only guy I knew was Richard Grayson and his name wasn't Dick.

"Yeah. It's not like I know the guy. Why would I be upset?" I questioned . Selina shook her head and waved her hand dissmisivily.

"Forget I ever said anything. You and Jade are to go to the school for a month. Complete the assignments and return back to Gotham. After y'all have archived your duty, you can eeturn back to Gotham and join the league." Selina informed: I nodded as she suddenly brightened.

"I'll be right back Kori!" Selina yelled as she dashed out the room. I laughed as she ran off and sat on the computer chair where I began to spin. I giggled as I began to feel dizzy. After about 20 spins the chair stopped and my vision was blurry.

I shook my head and saw a smirking Selina.

"What are you doing child?" Selina asked.

"I was spinning! And I'm not a child, I'm 18!" I replied as she laughed.

"you are 18, and I've been thinking lately and well..." Selina grinned as she pulled out the famous Catwoman suit. My eyes widened at the sight.

"Selina..." I breathed.

"your ready Kori. Tonight is the night you take my place." Selina stated. She passed me the leather suit as I took it from her hand and touched the smooth fabric.

"Stop stroking it and go put it on already!" Selina stated excitedly. Although I wasn't proud of what I did, I had to admit I was pretty excited to wear the suit.

I placed the tight black leather suit on as it grasped me like a leach. It was a long sleeve shirt with a zipper in the middle to reveal cleavage. I put the tight pants on then afterwards zipped up my black high heel boots. Adjusting my black gloves with built in claws I placed the whip in my belt. I zipped the zipper to the top where the leather hugged my curves tightly. All that was left was the mask.

I walked to the bathroom where a floor length mirror hung. Turning on the light I looked myself down. I looked sexy. Just like Catwoman is supposed to. The leather suit hung to my every curve tightly leaving little room for the imagination. My long legs were complemented by the high heel boots and the whip made me appear dangerous. The black mask revealed my eyes ,but I wore a pair of orange tinted goggles that covered them. I put the mask on and pulled out my firery red hair. Putting my long straight hair in a low ponytail, it stuck out almost like a flame against the dark hue of the suit. My green eyes stuck out as the mask was placed on. The pointy cat ears and mask completed the outfit as right before we my eyes I became Catwoman.

"Are you done yet?!" Selina yelled.

"Yeah I'm coming!" I yelled. I walked to the living room pulling my gloves farther on. Selina widened her eyes at me as she smiled widely.

"Wow. You look better then me in the suit!" Selina complimented. She began to walk around me almost like a lion and stopped in front of me. She put a finger on her chin as she made a concentrating face.

"What?" I asked.

"Something's missing. I just can't put my finger on it..." Selina trailed off. A minute later Selina snapped her fingers in triumph and tugged my zipper down revealing a large amount of cleavage .

"Selina!" I yelped.

"That's better." She stated.

" Why'd you do that?!" I yelled.

"Because that makes you look like me when I began my training. Besides big boobs distracts your male enimies." Selina shrugged as I scoffed.

" fine. So get the codes on the ATMs on the west side of Gotham tonight right?" I asked. Selina nodded as she handed me an earpiece to communicate with her during my night out.

"Use this to hack the ATMs with." Selina stated as she handed me a small hard drive. It contained a virus that would break the machines and spill out the money as if it was a water fall. Just one of the handy things Selina stole when she went to Wayne Enterprises.

"Alright." I agreed. I picked the device up and placed it in a large satchel that I would use to store the money in.

"Be back by 2!" Selina shouted as I made my way to the window.

"Yeah,Yeah I know the drill.!" I yelled as I jumped outside our twenty story apartment.

I wish I could fly at moments like these but since Catwoman doesn't fly I couldn't. i flipped out the window and grabbed the whip out of the belt . I swung my arm as I aimed the whip at a building and swung. I landed perfectly on the roof as I glanced around and ran. Jumping from roof to roof, I flipped off a tall building and landed in a crouched position.

I straightened my stance as I ran to a an ATM across the street. Crouching to it I placed the hard drive in a plug and watched as the ATM broke. Soon money began to spill out and land in the bag. I must've stolen over 5,000 dollars with just one ATM. I threw the bag of money over my shoulder as I bent down and grabbed the hard drive. I smoothed out my red hair as I sighed.

"1 down. 4 to go."I muttered to myself.

"You know Catwoman, people have to use those." A voice said behind me. I froze at the masculine voice. it wasn't deep so it definitely wasn't batman.

I turned slowly and placed a hand on my hip. Their he stood in all his glory was one of the most well known heroes in Gotham.

Nightwing.

He looked surprise at me for a second before he went to what I assume is hero mode. I looked him down and couldn't help but think he had a great body. When I say great I'm saying HOT! Just wow. I sighed at him as I took my goggles off revealing my eyes. I noticed he was staring me down as well but I assume for me to make a move.

" I'm new. Lets just leave our first meeting at that." I stated as his masked eyes locked on my green ones. After my comment I gave a quick smirk and dashed off.

I turned several corners as Selina began to talk to me in my ear.

"Who were you talking to?" Selina asked.

"Nightwing. I was caught and he's in pursuing me at the moment." I replied as I grabbed my whip and swung onto a roof top.

"Just get him off your tail and just keep running. Fight if you have to. And if it comes to it abandon the mission and come back."Selina commanded.

"Alright Selina . Kori out." I responded as I clicked the end button.

I jumped over yet another roof as I made my way closer to Gotham center. I saw a flicker in my right eye and turned to see Nightwing running at me. I was tackled by him as I huffed and collided with the ground. We laid in an awkward position as he looked as if he was straddling me. He held me bound by my wrists as we both panted

"get off me!" I growled at him. I placed my feet on his chest and heaved a kick as he flew off me. I stood instantly and watched as he backflipped and skidded at a stop.

I narrowed my eyes at him. My life was difficult enough already! I didnt need anymore obstacles. I took a deep breath as I tried to prevent my eyes to glow a vibrant green. I took my claws out and glared at him as he pulled out a Bo-staff. We ran at eachother with weapons bared before I pulled out my whip and snapped the Bo- staff out his hands. He cartwheeled away from being hit by the whip as I growled and placed it back in my belt. I ran toward the edge of the roof wher I flipped off after mocking him by giving a two finger salute.

I ran off to Gotham square where three of the ATMs rested. Luckily for the rest of the night not a single sign of Batman or Nightwing occurred. I made it back to the apartment around 1:30 and went straight to bed.

That night I dreamed about the familiar face of Nightwing and me and Jades assignment, finding whoever this guy named Dick was, and if I was a bad guy?

Am I one Of Gotham's criminals? Yes. But truly evil? No. But what I've done all my life proves what I know wrong. I know I'm not a villain, but then again actions speak louder then words.

* * *

**op there it is! And chapter three is complete. For those who skipped the top authors Norte I stated that a new story is to come out soon. Most likely after I finish this story or teens life a reality. *shrugs*. **

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it! I feel that this story is alot better then the old version Cat got your tongue? For those a lil confused in this chapter I'll explain it a bit. Kori and Jade are being sent to Jump highschool to complete a mission. Kori is to rob Dick because he's a billionaire but what Kori doesn't know is that Dick is Richard. She only knew Richard as Richard and not Dick. **

**Next chapter: new highschool students! And more about the gangs powers! Nightwings POV , and more characterYay ! **

**i guess I'll update after I get at least 20 reviews. Pinkie promise! **

**Follow, favorite, review or all 3! **

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. new roommates

**Alright my fellow readers! Who wants an update? You guys do! Yes it is that time again where I update my stories. I hope you guys are all enjoying the story so far, and I really appreciate all the reviews. **

**Please continue reviewing! **

**Anyways enough of my rambling! Now on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans, Harley Quinn, Poison ivy, or catwoman, but they are in this story! ;) **

* * *

**Chapter 4: _New roommates_**

**Richard's POV**

I remember yesterday night perfectly. I shouldn't have, since I've been on patrol so many times, but last night was different. I saw Catwoman. Or at least that's who she was dressed like. I know whoever Catwoman is, she must be like fourty now so I assumed this was Catwoman' s replacement. She was skilled, fast, strong, and sexy.

I shouldn't think this way especially with a villainous, but she was just wow.

I've never seen someone so beautiful, yet dangerous at once. She had a body like a supermodel, fiery red hair, and long legs. But the thing that really got me were her eyes.

A green as bright as the stars.

Very familiar to. I don't remember, but they were involved in my life somehow. I just can't put my finger on it though. I grew frustrated at the fact I couldn't remember.

It was killing me!

"UGH!" I yelled in frustration. This was really aggravating me.

Suddenly the door opened. Expecting Alfred, my butler I sat up to see a stern Bruce Wayne. Instantly my face turned into a scowl at his presence. He either wanted to talk to me because he knew something happened yesterday while on patrol, to talk about the company, or because I was in trouble.

" What happened yesterday? Half of Gotham' s ATM' s are empty." Bruce asked sternly. I rolled my eyes.

It was the first option.

"Well good morning to you too." I grumbled. Bruce sighed as he fiddled with his tie.

" Dick. What happened?" Bruce continued to persist me.

" Well I had a run in with Catwoman." I started. Bruce's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion at the mention of her name. Of course he would be confused. I was confused. Catwoman hasn't showed up in years, but if she was in hiding then I have no idea what she has been up to.

Well maybe I do, since I had a run in with what Catwoman has been up to last night.

" Catwoman? Are you sure you saw her?" Bruce asked. I nodded as I stopped and shook my head as well. Bruce raised an eyebrow at me as he was confused at my answer.

" Yes, or No?" Bruce questioned.

"Well yes and no. I mean I saw Catwoman, but it wasn't her. It was someone else..." I answered. Bruce understanding what I said nodded.

" So basically Catwoman got herself a replacement." Bruce asked.

" bingo." I replied. Bruce sighed as he stood up.

" Well then, I'll go check the security cameras and analyze her. See if I can figure out any thumb prints she left if she left any." Bruce stated as he stood up. Then he grew slightly amused as he looked at me.

"And by the way Dick, what did she look like?" Bruce asked. I tried to recall her looks as they came to mind faster then a blink of an eye. Of course I wanted to describe her the way I saw her in my opinion, but you can't talk about a villain like that in front of Bruce. Besides I would think Bruce would not approve of me calling a villainous sexy.

" Well she was pretty tall, green eyes, red hair that's the color of an apple, and I think she was about my age..." I described. Bruce nodded as I imagined he was mentally taking notes.

"Alright. Go ahead and get dressed. You have school today, and Alfred made breakfast." Bruce demanded. I nodded as I put on a pair of clothes and walked down the stairs.

"Hey Alfred !" I greeted as I saw him in the kitchen. He turned to me as his old face graced me with a smile.

"Good morning Master Dick. Breakfast is on the table and Victor shall be here momentarily to take you to school." Alfred called. I smiled as I walked to the table and saw breakfast.

Breakfast consisted of eggs, bacon, and a heaping load of pancakes. I enjoyed the meal thinking of the new Catwoman 's eyes. That mystic almost neon green color kept interrupting my thoughts. It was like déjà vu when I saw her. I knew her somehow, but I guess being the prodigy son of the worlds greatest detective Batman, isn't enough to bring back memories.

While eating, my friend Victor barged into the house or should I say mansion.

"Yo Dick! Where you at?!" Victor's voice boomed. I saw as he entered the kitchen and instantly grabbed a plate of breakfast . Alfred was used to his eating habits and always made an extra plate for when Victor arrived. Just a habit I guessed.

" Yo Dick! How was patrol?" Victor asked me as he sat down on the stool beside me. Victor knew I was Nightwing and that Bruce was Batman. It wasn't a big first anymore since I've known him for years , but when I told him I could honestly say I never saw his eyes so wide. I know he's not normal either. In fact he's a cyborg.

That's right Victor stone is mans bionic future. A cyborg. He wasn't always a cyborg though. I mean it's obvious that he wasn't born a half man half machine person. He told me that he had an accident with some chemicals, and had to get half of his body replaced with machinery. It's not like he doesn't look bad though. He actually looked pretty cool. He has half of his face covered in his blue like technology and a red eye, he has silver, white, black, and blue machinery covering his body and several equipments such as a heart monitor , super strength , several other tools, and his favorite. The sonic cannon. Victor always complains to me on why I don't take him on patrol with me sometimes. I continue to tell him that if he got hurt it would be my fault, on which he replies by calling me a spiky haired midget.

I used to wonder how Victor hid all of his mechanic body. Then he told me that his dad is a scientist and he made him a pair of rings that when pressed together could either expose or hide his true cyborg self.

" well I saw a villain in Gotham.." I trailed off. Victor rose an eyebrow at me.

"Who joker?" Victor asked. I shook my head as he continued to list the most notorious and well know villains in Gotham city.

"Poison ivy? Harley Quinn? 2 face? Penguin? Riddler? C'mon man who is it?" Victor asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Well she hasn't been around in a while, but now she's back, and she's gotten herself a replacement." I answered. Victor furrowed his eyebrows in concentration as I saw his grey eyes widen realization.

"You mean Catwoman ?" Victor asked surprised. I nodded my head as he looked at me quizzackly.

"But who could replace Catwoman ? I mean she's gotta be like the original so... Wait what did she look like?" Victor asked. I sighed as I ran my hand through my black hair and looked at him.

"Well she was tall, flexible, fast, strong, had long red hair and I mean like red , and these big green eyes." I replied. Victor began to tap his chin in a thinking matter as he turned to me.

"A little more detail ." Victor requested.

"She had tan skin, was curvy in all the right areas, and she was about 18 or 19" I told Victor as he nodded.

" so this new girl is our age, sexy, and dangerous huh?" Victor summed up as I nodded. I noticed a grin appear on his face as he smiled at me.

"Sounds like your type Nightwing." Victor teased. I scowled at him as I scoffed.

"Please. I'm a hero and shes a villainous. The good guy doesn't fall for the bad guy." I retorted.

"But in your case its a bad girl, and I gotta say it sounds like you were observing her alot." Victor assumed.

"Pfft. I was analyzing her, not making goggly eyes!" I responded as Victor laughed at me.

I ate the rest of my breakfast with Victor as he let out a loud burp of satisfaction and threw away the trash.

"Well whoever this chick is I know that if I helped you out on patrol then we could bust her and-" "no." I simply replied as I interrupted Victor in mid rant. He scoffed at me and began to glare at the back of my head as I could feel his piercing eyes.

"Stupid, four feet tall, cheap hair gel smelling spiky haired midget." Victor grumbled.

"What was that tin man?" I asked as I turned around and faced him. He said nothing as I smirked in victory and walked out the mansion.

Heading out to the car I saw Wally and Gar. I was just wondering what the hell they were doing though. I saw Gar screaming as he clawed at Wally's arm as Wally stood focused on something with a rock in hand.

"Dude! Let go of the damn rock!" Gar demeaned.

"No way man! I think I can hit it!" Wally replied. I saw as Wally chucked the rock at a tree and heard a squeal a few seconds later.

Gar ran into the tree where he returned and glared at Wally.

"I think you hit it's tail ." Gar stated as he continued to glare.

"So... I didn't hit it?" Wally asked confused. Gar sighed as he looked at Wally

" no dude. You didn't hit the damn squirrel. " Gar replied as he smirked. I heard as Wally cursed under his breath.

"Damn! I wanted to catch a live one !" Wally cried as he began to absently chuck rocks.

"Uh what's going on?" I asked as I walked towards the two. Wally and Gar turned to me as they both brightened. Especially Wally since we've been best friends since I was ten.

"Dickie-boy I missed you!" Wally yelled as he ran to me with incredible speed. I double taked at the speed he went. It was almost like he had super speed. I guess he seemed to notice since he turned a bright red and began to focus on the ground.

" What the hell was that?" I asked. Wally grinned at me.

"Okay bro you got me, I have superpowers." Wally told me. My mouth dropped. He had superpowers!

"What do you have then?" I asked. It wasn't as surprising to know he had superpowers. Gar had them, Rachel has them, and Victor does, so Wally is just added to the list of people with powers I know.

"Well how about I show you boss!" Wally responded to me. He ran to I have no idea where in incredible speed and returned back with a barret on and a pastry bag.

"Crescent?" Wally asked in a fake French accent. I laughed as Gar scowled-.

" You couldn't have just told him you had super speed?" Gar asked. Victor chuckled as Wally grinned.

"Your starting to sound like Rachel." Wally teased.

"Wait a minute Wally your kid flash?" I asked realizing I worked with him and his uncle Barry, aka Flash.

" Yes I am! Just like how your Nightwing!" Wally yelled as Gar's eyes widened. Victor slapped Wally as I faced palmed myself.

Dammit Wally.

"Dude! Your Nightwing!?" Gar asked excitedly.

"Yes..." I sighed. Gar began to rant about me as if he was some crazy fan before Victor hit him.

"Ow! What was that for!?" Gar yelled. Wally used his super speed and slapped Gar on the back of the head and dashed to the other side of the yard in half a second.

"Ouch! Now what was that for!?" Gar yelled angrily.

Wally simply shrugged.

"I couldn't pass up an opportunity to hit you. It's just too fun." Wally answered as he smirked at a scowling Gar.

"Okay. So lets figure this out. I'm Nightwing, Victors a cyborg, Wally your kid flash, Rachel is an empath, Roy is Speedy, and Gar your an ex member of the doom patrol. Am I missing anybody else who has any sort of super powers?" I asked. The group all shook their heads as I nodded in understandment.

"Okay now that I got that down, just what the hell were you and Gar doing Wally?" I asked in confusion.

"I was trying to hit a squirrel and Gar over here went all animal activist on me." Wally responded.

" Why were you trying to hit a squirrel?" Victor questioned.

"Because I wanted to mess with Gar." Wally cheekily replied. Victor and I laughed as Wally made fun of a frowning Gar.

Walking to the car I began to wonder why Wally never told me he had superpowers. Jumping into the car to head to school the ride was filled with jokes told by Gar, and Victor shaking his head at the corny lines. Pulling up to the school I decided to ask. Me and Wally began to walk to the parking lot as Victor chased Gar for shoving a tofu chip in his mouth.

" Hey Wally, how come you never told me you had super speed before?" I asked. Wally chuckled.

" Remeber when we were eleven and I asked you that if you could beat me in a race that I would give you fifty dollars?" Wally asked as I nodded.

"That's why boss! If you knew I cheated I'd have to pay you!" Wally then looked at me as I put two and two together and dashed off before I could realize it.

"Wally you damn cheater! You owe me fifty bucks!"

* * *

**Kori' s POV **

Getting up in the morning was a pain. I wasn't sore, but I didn't want to get up early. I was used to having training at noon, and late at night, while my home schooling with Jade was at 8am. I had to get up at 5am. That's 3 hours earlier then what I'm used to. Lets just say my body doesn't agree with the schedule change.

I growled as my alarm clock continued to beep. I never knew how much I'd hate that noise until this moment. Getting up I walked over and smashed the alarm clock button.

Literally I smashed it.

I realized I used my super strength mixed with a starbolt to smash the stupid thing cause I was angry. I shook my head as I picked up the pieces and began to clean up the smoldering mess.

After that was done I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and got dressed. Wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a HOLLISTER shirt, and a pair of flats, I walked down to the kitchen.

Walking I heard people talking. Specifically female. It was about three and one was Selina. That's all I could tell. Turning the corner into the kitchen I saw three recognizable female. I was about to have a heart attack at the moment I saw the most wanted female criminals in my kitchen.

One was wearing a Harley suit. She had a pair of red slips, with white lace at the top that were ankle high, a pair of matching gloves, a tight suit that was half red and half black, a hat that was half red , half black and white paint on her face with black eye coating on her eyes. The other had a light green like suit with vines, green gloves and her long orange hair down.

Harley Quinn and Poison ivy.

Luckily Selina saw me before they could and scrambled over to my side.

" Selina what the hell are these criminals doing in our apartment?!" I shouted in a whisper. She peered at me with her blue eyes.

"Your a criminal too, I don't know how you forget your Catwoman now." Selina scoffed. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah , okay I understand we're master thieves, but why are they here?" I asked. Selina's jaw clenched.

"We're all in danger at the moment. Poison Ivy's HQ has been bombed and I think Harley just quit being Joker's sidekick ." Selina answered.

"Why are they all here though?" I questioned.

"We're going to form a team and watch each others back." Selina answered. My heart dropped.

Great. Now I'm an assassin , master thief, and apart of the looney team.

"Go put on your suit." Selina commanded.

"What. Why?" I asked. Selina smirked at me.

"Well do you want these people to know your identity?" Selina asked. I realized she did have a good point.

"Fine." I grumbled. I ran to my room where I quickly got dressed in the leather suit, and put my hair in a low ponytail as I placed the mask and goggles on.

Coming down the stairs again I finally noticed Selina in her old grey and black Catwoman suit. She turned to me and grinned as the other villainousness turned to me.

"Well hiya toots! The names Harley Quinn. Mistah J's o'l sidekick." Harley grinned as she approached me in her costume.

I raised an eyebrow at the name Mistah J. I realized her Jersey accent and wondered who this guy was momentarily. Poison ivy seemed to notice my confusion as she spoke.

"She means Joker. Y'know Mr. J?" Poison ivy explained.

"Oh." I stated now understanding.

"Well besides that, I'm Poison ivy." She greeted. I smiled at her as I shook her hand.

For people who did the most craziest and cruelest crimes they both seemed pretty nice.

"Well Harley and Ivy, this is my replacement. She's the new Catwoman." Selina proudly informed. The two woman smiled at me as I rose an eyebrow.

"I like the new outfit cat. Makes ya look sexy!" Harley stated. I couldn't help, but laugh. She was pretty funny. I'm glad she left the joker. I heard he abused her constantly.

"Welcome to the team." Ivy welcomed. I grew confused.

"Wait. Did you guys already meet before?" I asked. Selina and the two other girls nodded as I felt my forehead crease.

"We formed when we were all attack by the same guy . We don't know who he is , but the description we all gave matched." Selina began.

"Yeah the looney almost killed my babies too! The stupid plotz!" Harley yelled angrily.

"You have kids?" I asked surprised. She sheepishly laughed as Ivy sighed.

"Her 'babies' are her hyenas." Ivy answered.

"Anyway were getting off subject. So... When we all met up we decided to form a team to watch each other's back and protect each other." Selina continued.

"It was awhile back. I believe before she adopted you." Ivy recalled.

"So... What's the team?" I asked. Harley enthusiastically jumped in at this part.

"Ooh! Alright toots, welcome to the Gotham Sirens!"

* * *

The girls Harley and Ivy are actually staying in my apartment. I was caught off guard , but who wouldn't be. Turns out Harley doesn't care if people know who she is. I learned she used to be a psychiatrist. Her actual name is Harleen Quinzell and she has blond hair and blue eyes. She was sorta pretty. Ivy never told me hers, but now that they live here Selina is disguising me.

Before I had to head out and meet Jade at the teleporters, Selina dyed my hair black and gave me purple contacts. Based on the pictures I've seen I looked almost looked like my older sister Koma, or Blackfire. Harleen kept playing with my hair as if I was a doll and began to hum a song.

"Harley I have to go to school now, so can you let go of my hair please." I stated. She let go of my hair and sheepishly laughed as she backed away.

"Sorry Cat, but I ain't used to playin with people's hair." Harley said.

"It's alright."I replied. Harleys eyes focused on my purple contactacred purple one's as she snapped her fingers.

"Hey ain't you the girly who's in that league of shaders?" Harley asked. Ivy who was walking by corrected Harley.

"League of shadows"

"Yeah." I simply responded. She nodded as she walked towards the phone. Selina who was still dressed frowned at Harley.

"Who are you calling?" Selina asked.

"Shhh! It's rude to be innteruptin me when I'm talkin to my puddin!" Harley scolded.

Poison Ivy who was fiddling with a plant of Selinas frowned.

"Ugh. Leave that creep alone. " Ivy commanded. Harley gasped as Selina shook her head.

"How rude!" Harley responded as she threw a glove laying on the table at her. Ivy dodged it as she smirked.

"Why are you trying to call the Joker anyway?" Selina or the original Catwoman asked.

"I'm seeing if mistah Js got any news about the B man!" Harley retorted.

"The B man?" I questioned.

"Batman." Both Selina and Ivy said in unison. I blinked twice in amusement.

"Why would you need any news about Batman? We can learn all we need ourselves." Ivy said proudly.

" So I can catch him, and then mistah J might take me back!" Harley argued.

"Pfft. We don't need that insane clown to catch him. We can do it ourselves!" Selina argued.

"Cram it toots! Nobody talks about my puddin like that!" Harley yelled. Ivy and Selina rolled their eyes at her as she awaited his call. Before anything could be said Poison Ivy cut the line. Harley glared at the smirking Ivy as she pouted.

"Hey, it's 6, you better go ahead and meet Jade at the teleporters!" Selina yelled.

"Alright bye!" I yelled. I ran out the house with my bag as I glanced around. Noticing nobody here I flew to the secret LOS base where I teleported to Steel city.

Teleporting to Steel city was literally a few seconds. I stumbled a bit at the high speed and regained my balance as I saw Jade awaiting me. She didn't look to happy.

" Kori I had to wait for your ass for like 5 minutes!" Jade yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry for the delay, but I had a bit of a situation at my house."I replied. She looked at me quizzical like.

"What happened?" Jade asked as her curiosity approached.

I sighed tired of the whole ordeal. Of me becoming something I was trained to do, yet don't want to, being a member of a league of assassins, part of the Gotham sirens, forced to steal from whoever this Dick Grayson guy is. It was ALOT to handle for an 18 year old who was wanted in 12 different states. Not like I did the things I did on purpose. Just it was my assignment, my priority, and it was becoming my life.

Being a criminal was not an amazing feeling. I felt disgusted in myself with the deeds I was told to do. I'm just glad I haven't been forced to kill someone yet.

"Well Jade I have Poison ivy, and Harley Quinn living at my apartment at the moment because we're all being hunted by some unknown guy," I said all in one breath. Truly I was exhausted with my life, and I had yet to go to school!

" Oh so your part of the Gotham sirens now huh?" Jade asked.

"Yeah. How did you know?" I wondered. She shrugged at me as we both stepped into the teleporter.

In a few seconds me and Jade were at the base in Jump City. She looked me up and down and smirked.

"You look different. Did you do something with your makeup?"Jade asked. I scowled.

"Yes I did." I retorted. She giggled.

"It's just interesting to see you rocking the black hair and purple eyes. You look pretty, but I say you look better as the original." Jade complimented. I smiled at her as she returned it.

"So where is this Jump City High?" I asked. Jade nodded across the street to where I looked out a window and saw the massive building.

"Oh."

"C'mon Kori! Let's go! We're probably already late!" Jade complained. She dragged me out the back of the base as we walked across the street. Hearing cat calls and wolf whistles thrown our way both me and Jade scowled.

Heading closer to the parking lot I saw a large crowd of girls ranging from Seniors to juniors surrounding a car. It was a nice car with a handsome guy who had a pair of dark shades on and black hair who was swooning woman. Another four guys sat on the hood of the car with them. One bald, the other with scarlet hair, the other I think blond with green highlights, and an orange haired boy.

Jade pulled me to the side as she grabbed something from her back pack. They were files of the guys we were to target. One was the Orange haired boy, and the other was the ebony haired guy. They were Dick Grayson and Roy Harper. Jade and me nodded as we walked to our targets.

I figured my target and I needed a proper introduction before I robbed him blind.

* * *

**and that's the end of chapter 4! You guys have to admit it's much better then my first story. Anyway I hope you guys all enjoyed it! Next chapter the girls meet the guys and more! **

**Follow, favorite, review or all 3! **

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY! Called ;Love, Drama, Highschool(LDH) **

**ALSO PLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE REVIEW! **

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. we meet again

**A/N: hello guys! The sun is out and I'm feeling okay! I hope you have a really good day! Lol ! I'm sorry for the long awaited update , but had re other stories to work on , and sports , and on top of that school! Oh please do the forgiving of me friends! Anyways here's chapter 5! **

**Yeah! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the gotham sirens or teen titans. :/ **

* * *

**Chapter 5:_ we meet again _**

**~Richards POV~ **

Blah, blah, blah . Ugh I was so bored right now. What were these girls talking about?

Currently I was in the parking lot with Wally, Vic, Roy, and Gar. I was surrounded by Almost half the female body and each was babbling about god knows what .

I see some cute girls. Of course I flirt with several of them as they bat their eyelashes and stick out their breast in response. It's the usual typical day I guess. Hot girls flirting with me, I flirt back, do whatever, dump the girl of the day, go on patrol, sleep, and restart the cycle.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Roy and the guys make a skeptical look. Their all facing the same direction as the crowd so something must be up. Turning I saw a pair of two girls.

They both had black hair, and were both heading our direction. One was a pretty tall girl who had a nice face, blue eyes, long thick black hair, a thin frame, and a smirk on her lightly tanned face. The other was just...wow. She had large purple eyes , long black hair, plump pink lips, long legs, wide hips, thin hour glass waist, big breasts, a face of pure beauty, and an incredibly sexy smirk on that face of hers. God she was so beautiful, and pretty mysterious in a sexy way.

Were they new? Probably if I haven't seen them before. I mean who could forget a face like hers? I was planning on swooning her and probably getting her to fall head over heels in love with me. Putting on my most charming smile I watched as she approached me with her friend.

**~ Kori's POV ~**

Walking towards this Dick Grayson I couldn't help but smirk. This guy had no idea what was going to happen. Me and Jade got closer to the almighty playboy.

"Hey." Dick said to me. I could tell by his voice that he wasn't planning to know me, but rather whats inside my pants. Hey but what did I expect? The guy is a, well a playboy!

"Greetings" I said calmly. He gave a charming smile at me, that I couldn't help but return. He was really hot.

"So what's your name ?" Dick asked me. I instantly thought of Selina. Would she approve the fact I use my real name? I'm sure she won't mind, but I should probably not use my last name. I could just be Kori Kyile. Yeah, Kori Kyile, sounds good.

"My name is Kori." I said . He looked suprised for a second.

"Kori Anders?" He asked hopefully almost. I widened my eyes at him but shook it off. How the hell would this guy know my real name?

"No, um my name is Kori Kyile." I answered. He visibly delflated leaving me to wonder why. Have I met Dick before? I mean he looks familiar , but I would've remembered meeting a famous celebrity.

"Oh." Dick muttered.

"Um, what's your name?" I asked . He gave a confused look since probably everyone knew his name. I just didn't want to sound rude though.

"Seriously? You don't know who I am?" He asked slightly amused. I scowled at his snooty attitude. I guess I'll just act like I don't know the guy.

"Yeah , I'm Kori Kyile and you are..." I trailed off awaiting for him to answer . He gave a chuckle.

"My name is literally on almost every single Gotham magazine. You can honestly say you don't know who I am?" He inquired with a raised eyebrow. I scoffed at him. Was he really going to use the celebrity card on me?

"Well if your the type of guy who is all playboy and rich because he's been a spoiled brat his whole life, then I don't care to know who you are." I growled. Jade who was near by heard my statement. She widened her eyes and grabbed my mouth keeping me quiet as Dick widened his eyes at me. The little ass hole was lucky I didn't fry him with a starbolt.

"Are you trying to blow your cover?! He's your assignment Kori which means you have to get him to trust you ! Not hate you!" Jade yelled at me in a whisper. I frowned at her.

"But Jade.." I began to protest but she placed a finger on my lip.

"No Kori. Remember we have to do this. The league and Catwoman are depending on us. Plus your going to have Harley and Ivy on your ass if you fail." Jade reasoned. I was silent for a moment. Oh yeah , I'm the bad guy! Ugh. I have to be the one who steals money from the rich and give to the criminally insane. Some life I have.

"Ok. I'll be nice. But as soon as the missions over Im going to kick his ass." I growled. Jade smiled.

"Good. Now go talk to him." Jade commanded. Rolling my eyes, I walked to a stunned Dick and gave a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry for the attitude, but I thought it would be nice to let you introduce yourself for once. I'm pretty sure you don't get to do that often since your pretty well known." I apologized. Dick gave a lop sided grin.

"Sorry for sounding like a dick. And thanks it has been awhile since I've introduced myself. " he also apologized. Now I felt kind of bad. He reminds me of someone I know yet I just can't put my finger on it. This is going to kill me.

"So if I haven't been too much of an ass hole, would you still like my name?" He asked. I knew his name obviously , but I still wanted to hear it out his mouth.

"Of course. " I said kindly. He gave an expression of amused and delighted at once.

"Okay. Well Kori my name is Richard John Grayson, but just call me Dick." He said proudly. My breath hitched at the name. Did he just say his name was Richard? Richard Grayson! Okay maybe I heard wrong.

"Um hehe, can you uh, repeat that? I think I spaced out when you said your name ." I lied . I needed to hear if he said what I heard. He raised an eyebrow at my confused expression, but shrugged.

"Um ok. My name is Richard John Grayson, but just call me Dick." He repeated. I felt as if a train had just hit me.

"Wait. So your the son of The Flying Grayson's? You use to live at Haley's circus, and you were best friends with the little red headed girl right?" I asked.

**~ Richards POV~**

"Wait. So your the son of The Flying Grayson's? You use to live at Haley's circus, and you were best friends with the little red headed girl right?" Kori asked.

My eyes widened and my breath hitched . Who was she ? I mean I could understand how she knew I was the son of the Grayson family, but how did she know about me being best friends with Kori?

"Yeah, how did you ..." I. was cut off by the loud bell that signals for us that school is about to start. I groaned and turned to her hoping to get an answer.

Woah! She was just here a minute ago. Now I know how Wally feels when I just disappear or what he likes to cal it 'going ninja' .

I didn't know who this Kori Kyile girl was, but I was going to find out. And soon.

**~ Kori's POV~**

School was boring. I ignored every single cat call, wolf whistle and jealous looks I received and walked to the secret base I fury.

How could I do this?! I can't rob Richard. I knew he was familiar, but he's my best friend! I can't do this to him.

Stomping to the teleporter I was soon in Gotham. I didn't even wait for Jade. That means I wa pretty mad. I flew at light speed to my apartment where Harley and Poison Ivy all sat in the living room with Selina dressed in her Catwoman suit.

"Um why are you all dressed?" I asked. I wanted to scream at Selina and the entire league of shadows for putting me on this assignment, but not in front of these two.

"Hiya toots! We all decided to go and robs the museum since we were startin to get bored. You wanna come Cat?" Harley asked. I was about to say no when I saw Selina begin to nod her head. I sighed and nodded my head as Harley and Poison Ivy grinned.

"Great darling. We'll see you in the car." Ivy called. Her and Harley walked out the apartment laughing as I turned to Selina.

"Selina . Why am I robbing Richard Grayson?" I asked calmly yet my eyes began to glow green. You could say I was pretty angry. If Selina was afraid of me, she didn't show it. She just simply frowned.

"Cam down Kori. It's not that big of a deal." Selina shrugged. I scoffed. Not that big a deal?!

"Selina! He's my best friend! I can't just steal all of his money! " I cried. She scoffed at me.

"Your not stealing his money. Your stealing Bruce Wayne's money. And all you have to do is get close to Dick again, then when you get the chance get all of the pass codes and crack the security codes on Bruce. " Selina reasoned. I scowled.

"Do I have to?" I asked. She frowned at me.

"Yes. If you want to get in the league and prove yourself and avoid getting attacked by the rest of the Gotham sirens then it would be best that you comply with the mission, and get the codes." Selina informed. I groaned.

"Fine. I'll steal from Bruce Wayne." I growled. Selina nodded at me.

"Okay it's already dark out, so we can go ahead and head out for the night. Go get dressed and meet Harley and Ivy outside." Selina commanded.

"We don't have a car though."I said. Then a honk outside from Harley proved me wrong in an instance. Poking my head out the window I saw Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy sitting in an old classic cherry red mustang, waving at me.

"Hurry up Cat! We ain't got all night!" Harley yelled at me.

"I'll be out in a second!" I shouted back.

I walked to my room hastily and tried inside. I slammed the door shut and screamed into my pillow. Ugh! Why is my life so confusing! I clenched my fists and hissed and realized I was forming a starbolt. Oops. Shaking the green bolt of energy from my hands I quickly got dressed in the leather suit, washed the cheap black dye from my hair, took out my purple contacts and placed my mask on. I grabbed a tube of cherry red lipstick the same shade as my hair and applied some on. After all Catwoman did wear makeup.

Heading out the restroom I adjusted my utility belt and grabbed my whip. Selina sat in the living room tapping the buttons on the remote with a frustrated expression as the TV was not turning on.

"Ok, Selina I'm heading out with the rest of the girls to rob the stupid Museum!"I yelled. I just wanted to hang out with Jade today, not this, but I guess I can't always get what I want.

"Alright! Make sure to steal alot of valuable artifacts! Also since its Ivy and Harls, then their probably going to drag you to the mall and rob the place. While your their can you steal us a new TV?" Selina asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Isn't the mother supposed to encourage their child not to steal?" I asked. She grinned.

"Not if your mother is Catwoman. Now go get us a new TV!" Selina smiled as she yelled at me. I gave a small grin and jumped out the window. Hooking the whip to a light pole I flipped off and landed gracefully into the car as my companions mouth were agape.

"Wow. Hehe you really are Catwoman ain't ya!" Harley complimented as her black lips smiled at me. I smiled and looked at her costume and makeup as I noticed she did the same.

"Alright ladies lets head to Gotham's GNM" Ivy called as she drove off. Harley hooted and I leaned into the back seat.

Driving towards the museum I saw Poison Ivy stretch her hands and Harley pull out a malet and a gun. I became uneasy with the situation and fiddled with my fingers uncomfortably.

" we're here!" Ivy yelled. We pulled into the museums parking lot and walked inside. Instantly people went to the ground as Harley pointed the gun at them and swung her mallet.

I ignored the clacking of my heels as I looked around at the terrified people. Did I find joy in this? Not a single bit. Harley crowded the people of the museum into a corner as Ivy returned to us with a large black box.

"What's that?" I asked . Ivy grinned.

"It's rare plant extract. With my control and the right use I can Brain wash , kill, or make a person lose their memory with this." Ivy answered .

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"Alright ivy it's our turn to go get some stuff! You stay here and watch these creeps while me and Cat go get us some jewels !" Harley yelled. Before I could protest , Harley grabbed me by the arm and dragged me away.

I separated from the Jokers old side kick and walked into the egyptian section. There were several cases that held ancient jewels and crowns of high value. I guess that is something worthy to rob. I carefully extracted the jewels and carried them in my arm. Walking to the front entrance I heard Harley laughing with glee.

"I wish Mistah J could see me now!" She exclaimed and began to laugh. She wore an abundant amount of necklaces and bracelets and wore a large crown as she modeled in front of a reflective knight shield.

"Are you done yet?" Ivy asked in clear irritation.

"Yeah , yeah red, don't get your panties in a twist." Harley answered. I walked towards the two with a smirk.

"I guess we all found something worthy of our attention." I pointed out. They both giggled and I couldn't help, but laugh with them. I don't know , but I felt as if something was right. I just prayed to X'hal that I wasn't beginning to find joy in crime. I shook in disgust at myself. What was wrong with me?

"Alright lets head out of here before B- man and the ferocious chicken wing find us." Harley suggested. I nodded and was about to walk out when a noise or rather a voice stopped me.

"Ferocious chicken wing? That's new..."

I stopped cold at the cocky voice. It sounded familiar... Turning I eeped in surprise when I saw Nightwing at the front of the entrance with a smirk. The hostages had relieved faces and I couldn't help but feel bad. They were so terrified for what we had done. What I had done...I dream of being a hero as great as Nightwing. I remember confronting Selina on the situation when I was younger. Her exact words to me rang through my skull as clear as a bell.

_"we all can't be what we want in life ,but whatever you are be the best at it." _

I thought of that for a moment. Be the best at what you do. If I was going to be the best at what I did then I guess I had to be the best villainous I could be. Did I approve of the rule? No! Did I have a choice in the matter? No. So what was I to do? I was going to be the best. And my destiny was to be Catwoman. The best master thief that would ever exist. No matter how much I disagreed on the matter, but you can't change fate. Can you?

"Well it's funny meeting you here isn't it?" I asked sarcastically while I absently twirled a crown. He frowned at me.

"Yeah . I wish we would've seen each other again on different terms." Nightwing clarified. I snorted at him.

"Ain't that the truth." I stated. We both stood still ignoring the fact Ivy and Harley were watching. I simply ignored them as I stared at his mask. Who was under their?

**~ Richards POV~**

Who was that girl? The new Catwoman was constantly on my mind. She was definitely my age. Clad in leather, she was a mysterious, fast, flexible, obviously a sexy girl. Did she go to my school? If she did then why does she choose now to appear? It wasn't making since. She must've had a plan, but what was bothering me was how a girl like that would get tangled with Harley and Ivy.

"Well Wings! Ain't ya supposed to arrest us or somethings?!" Harley Quinn yelled at me. I turned to her where she held a large grin and pointed to where Catwoman stood behind me. I widened my eyes as I realized what she had done.

She distracted me.

Whipping my head to where Catwoman stood she was gone. I looked out the windows to see her jumping a roof and growled. Turning to where Harley and Poison Ivy stood I saw that they too had dissapeared.

"Dammit." I cursed under my breath.

Sprinting out the museum I grabbed a grappling hook and pointed it to a near by building. The hook wrapped around a target as I swung to the top. Landing I saw Catwoman jump another roof in the far distance. I began to chase her and watched as she gracefully executed flips that only an acrobat could know.

How could she do that?

Then my heart stopped when I saw a move she had performed. It was the Grayson quadruple flip. Only the Grayson family knew that trick and she just performed one as easy as Kindergarten math! I had to find out who she was soon, before my mind was constantly racked with thoughts of her.

I saw as she pulled her whip out and latched it to another building. Swinging off I followed her and too and grabbed my grappling hook and landed on the roof she was on. She stood at the top of the roof gazing at the crown with a frown. She didn't look happy.

"Who are you?!" I yelled. She froze and slowly turned around where I saw her large emerald green eyes with a clouded expression and her ruby red lips in a thin line.

"Why do you want to know?" She ruffly asked. Although her voice was in aggravated state, it still sounded like it belonged to an angel.

"I'm just curious about you. I can tell your about nineteen, that's my age." I said. She slumped her shoulders and faced me completely. I couldn't help but stare at her. The beautiful mystic green eyes, plump red lips, flawless tan skin, perfect body, long legs, fiery locks flowing from the bottom of the mask, just everything about her screamed beauty. And she didn't have a bad feeling around her. In fact she seemed like she would be the nicest, sweetest girl you would ever meet if you have ever met her. I knew in my heart that whoever she was, that she didn't need to do this. She didn't even want to do this. She had all the qualities and skills to be a hero. Maybe I could convince her...

"Why do you want to know who I am?" She asked curious. She cocked one hip and peered at me with her green orbs as I straightened my posture.

"Just tell me." I replied. She laughed light heartedly.

"Ha! Do you think that if I wanted you to know who I was, I would be wearing a mask?" She asked pointing to the mask on her face. I frowned.

"Then take off the mask. " I suggested. She giggled a beautiful sound. God it sounded so innocent! It reminded me of someone too...

"I'm sorry, but I can't just give you my identity. And if I did then I don't think you would even see me as you did then ..." She said sadly. I looked at her confused. Have we met before?

"What are you talking about? I haven't met you before." I stated. She snapped her head up and looked me dead in the eye.

"I didn't know who you were earlier. It was hard , but you have the same looks, laugh, voice. I already know your identity so I think I'll just keep it at that." She replied. I felt my chest tighten and my breathing quicken. She couldn't know my identity.

"You have no idea what your talking about:" I dismissed.

She gave a sad smile.

"Oh how bad I wish I could tell you who I am Richard." She said softly to herself. I'm pretty sure I wasn't suppose to hear, but I did. I widened my eyes as flashbacks came to me.

Richard.

Nobody ever called me that. Nobody except... I widened my eyes as the world began to spin. It all made since now! The cherry red hair, the stunning jade eyes, the natural tan skin, nobody had these qualities except...

"Kori?" I asked. She looked at me with wide eyes and mouth agape. I took a step towards my best friend as she took a step back.

"Kori wait! We need to talk!" I demanded. I had to know why she was doing this? Kori can't be a villain! She was not like that! Something was going on and I had to find out.

Kori looked at me and continued to back towards the edge of the roof. Hitting her foot against the walls she looked to the city streets below. I had no idea what she was planning, but I could tell I wasn't going to like it. She gave me one last glance and flipped backwards off the roof. I ran to the edge just in time to see her pull out her whip and swing it to a a large sign where she flipped and landed on a truck. I followed her and soon ended up on the large tour bus truck she had flipped onto. People touring Gotham began to take pictures of me as Kori gave a small pose to a photographer and looked at me. I gave a glare and reached out for her. She dodged my arm and jumped onto a passing semi truck and crouched on. I soon abandoned the tour bus and found myself on the tour bus with Kori.

"Kori! Please talk to me!" I yelled. She turned to me with a suprised expression and stood confidently. I walked towards her as she bit her lip.

"Why are you doing this?"I asked. She had small tears prick her eyes and I frowned. I never like to see Kori cry. Never. I wiped the tears away and ignored the fact we were on a truck.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered. I hugged her to my chest and lifted her chin.

I gave a small grin at her. I couldn't help myself at what I did next . I kissed her. She went frigid at first , but soon she melted into my embrace as we began to kiss each other on top of the semi truck. Her lips were so soft, and I could honestly say this was the best kiss I have ever had. We moved our lips in a rythemic fashion as the kiss became more heated and Passionate. I massaged her back and shoved my tongue between her lips asking for entrance . She obliged and soon we began a heated make out session.

Then she pulled away and pushed me hard. I fell on the surface of the back of the eighteen wheeler with a grunt. Why'd she do that? Then we went through a dark tunnel where the last thing I saw of her was her crouching and a wink. Pulling out of the tunnel litteraly a few seconds later the Gotham street lights illuminated where I stood. I looked to where Kori or Catwoman was a few seconds ago and frowned.

She was gone.

* * *

**Oh snap! Did that just happen?! Yes it did. Well things are certainly starting to get interesting. I'm sorry fort the long awaited update, but I only got like 2 reviews last chapter. Anyways I have to write Teens life a reality after this then LDH and then Searching for you. but on top of that I have soccer, homework and my school clubs , but I'll be working! **

**Please review! **

**Follow, favorite, review or all 3! **

**Hope you enjoyed and remember to keep being awesome! :D **

**~PrincessNightstar24**


	6. afterwards

**Angry readers with torches: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! **

**Me: I'm not going to tell any of you unless you put down your torches! **

**Angry reader: *putting down torches* okay now talk! **

**Me: *sighs in relief* okay! So I've had a lot of tests lately because it was as if all the teachers gathered and said" oh let's make her super busy!" So yeah... That and I was kinda having writers block. **

**Angry readers: oh **

**Me: yeah, that and soccer and all. Sorry for the long delay guys! *sheepish smile* **

**Kid Flash: Disclaimer! Where's the disclaimer at!? And when do I come in?! Also does my ass look big?! **

**Me: *rolls my eyes* shut up! I was getting there! Okay guys I DONT OWN TEEN TITANS! And your ass looks huge KF. **

**Kid Flash: whatever, you know you like it! **

**Disclaimer: *i look in my pockets* nope! No teen titans today! **

* * *

**Chapter 6: _afterwards_**

** ~ Kori's POV ~**

Flying as fast as I could, I flew into the apartment I stayed in and crashed into my bed. I honestly could not conceive what had just happened!

First it was me, Harley, and Poison Ivy robbing a museum. Then Nightwing popped out like a jack in the box. Harley got him distracted, I escaped, he followed, then he began to converse with me. Bad part is that I talked back.

I gasped when I remembered what had literaly just happened a few hours ago. I figured out who Nightwing was.

Nightwing was Richard, and Richard was Dick. Dick was adopted by Bruce who I have to rob. Problem is, that I figured out Bruce is Batman. It's the fucking Batman! It's pretty obvious, I just had to put the clues together.

There's no way in hell I am going to get away with robbing Batman! He's well... He's batman!

I growled and punched a pillow with a starbolt making it burn into ashes. I honestly couldn't care about the mess I was about to create. I was so aggravated, and confused, and frustrated, but most of all guilty. Those people in the museum peering at me with fearful eyes was plastered inside my skull. I couldn't stop thinking about them, and the confusion I felt. I was just lost...

A sigh escaped me as I began to undress. I took off the tight leather suit, mask, and smeared lipstick from my heated make out session.

Stepping into the warm water that was my shower, I soon realized what I had done. Everything was different now. He knew I was Catwoman, I knew he was Nightwing. We both knew our secret identities and on top of that we made out!

I just wanted to forget about this night. It would be easy to avoid Selina and the other girls, but in the morning I was going to be bombarded with questions on top of a pestering Jade messing with me.

Cleansing myself, I grabbed a thick navy blue towel and dried myself as I slipped into a pair of pajamas. Climbing into the bed, I hung my head off the edge and closed my eyes. I just hope that this guilt would stop eating me up.

* * *

**~ Richard's POV ~**

After patrol in Gotham and a quick track through Jump and Bludhäven, I went to the nightwatch. I began to scan the security cameras and glanced at Kori.

Kori. She was honestly the last person I would have ever thought to take up the name Catwoman. She was sweet,innocent, and kind. She wasn't selfish, sneaky, or witty. Or at least that's what I thought...

I couldn't believe I saw Kori tonight. She sure had changed from the girl I remember. I noticed I had gotten taller then her, but she wasn't far from my height. In fact may be just a couple of inches. Still that's not the thought that was driving me insane.

What was she doing with Ivy and Harley? More importantly, why is she a criminal? Never in my life would I have thought that Kori could do something like this. Actually thinking back to it, she didn't look happy. In fact rather sad and apologetic. She did say sorry.

What was going on? All I knew were a few simple things. I remember a few years back, when I was Robin, there was no sight of the original Catwoman in years. I had just confirmed my theory that she was training Kori to become her. That meant Kori must have been adopted by or someone who was or is rather close to Catwoman. Another thing was that Kori obviously did not enjoy the life she was living. If she did ,then she would have been acting like the other two villainousness she was hanging out with. That brings me to my next thought which confuses me greatly.

What the hell was Kori doing hanging around Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn? Poison Ivy was a woman who could do some crazy things with her botany like powers, while Harley Quinn was the ex- sidekick of the Joker. Really I saw no positive in this situation.

As much as I hated to do this. And I mean hate, I had to call Bruce. Gotham was his city after all. Typing his contacts on the super computer , I waited for a few seconds before Tim's head popped into view.

Tim Drake was the new Robin. He was fifteen, has black hair, and blue eyes and could pass for my biological brother since he looked identical to me and Bruce. He was actually my new step brother, and he was currently bored out of his mind. I guess he didn't notice me.

"Tim!" I yell. Tim who was spinning in the leather rolling chair that was in the bat cave, jumped in surprise and fell to the ground with a yelp.

Cringing as he got up, he glared at me through his mask and fixed the chair.

"What?" He hissed.

"Where's Bruce at? I need to talk with him ab-"

"Yeah, yeah about the new Catwoman." Tim finished as he cut me off.

"Wait, what?" I asked confused. That means if Bruce knew what had happened tonight he would seriously kill me. I don't think I would get daddy bats approval for kissing on the job. Even if the kiss was the best one I had ever had. Ever.

"Yeah, Bruce is trying to find out her identity. Right now he's at the museum getting information and descriptions from the witnesses." Tim informs.

" so I'm guessing that he knows about her being involved with Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy I guess?" I asked. Tim opens his mouth to reply, but is quickly cut off.

"Of course I do. I'm Batman."

With a swish of his black cape, Bruce or rather Batman's head came into view. I rolled my eyes at the usual 'I'm Batman' answer as Tim snorted.

"What happened tonight at the museum?" Bruce asked getting straight to business.

"What do you mean what happened? Didn't you speak with the witnesses and check the security cameras?" I retort.

"Dick." He warns with the famous bat glare. I growl before I let loose a sigh and slump on my shoulders.

"Heard there was a robbery in progress at the GNM. I snuck inside where I found out it was Harley, Ivy, and Catwoman robbing the place." I tell him.

"What exactly did they rob?" Bruce persists.

"I remember Ivy stealing some rare plant extract chemicals from the museum, while the other two were just after valuable artifacts and jewels." I answer.

"What happened with you and Catwoman? I saw how she distracted you Dick. You let her catch you off guard, and now they escaped." Bruce scolds.

"Yeah, I know your never suppose to let yourself become distracted during a crime scene or a mission." I dismiss. Besides only Ivy got away with her stolen goods since the other two had to drop and run.

Bruce's eyes narrow at me, while Tim just watches with amusement at our interactions.

"Check your scanners, and keep a look out for those three in Bludhäven, and Jump City. Me and Tim will cover Gotham, and make sure that if you detain Poison Ivy you confiscate the plant extracts. " Bruce commands.

"What's so important about the dumb plant juice?" Tim asks not understanding. Me and Bruce face him with glares before he gulps and Bruce begins to explain.

"Due to Ivy having control of plant life, she has the ability to use the plant extract in an extremely dangerous method. The chemicals inside can brain wash ones body and take control of their mental state completely with the owner being completely unaware. This is merely only one of the extracts she contains, and this alone if mixed with the Gotham's water supply could create a disaster." Bruce answers. Tim's eyes widen in horror as I suddenly feel a lump in my throat. Guess it was more serious then I thought.

"Do you think she would do that?" Tim asks.

"I can't be sure, but I assume she has a different purpose for the extracts. Most likely a certain person to use on for a specific reason." Batman answered while he rubbed his chin.

"Alright Bruce, give me all the information you have on the three." I demand. He begins to type and several pictures and analyzations of Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, and Kori or rather Catwoman pops up. Tim who had just taken up the role as Robin about a month ago widened his eyes at the sight of the three.

"Holy crap! That's what Catwomam looks like?! Shes HOT!" Tim shrieks. Batman rolls his eyes, as I crease my eyebrows in confusion.

"I thought you already knew what the new Catwoman looked like." I state. Tim shakes his head and doesn't even glance my way, he being to occupied to stare at Kori.

"No, I've been informed about her and of her abilities, but never seen a recent picture. Usually it's blurred from her moving to fast, or to dark." Tim tells me.

Bruce turns and glares at the fact Tim has a bit of drool hanging from his mouth. Swatting the back of his head, Tim gives a small yelp, as Batman rolls his eyes.

"Listen up Tim. Your new at being Robin and still have not had any personal experiences with any of these three and Dick teleport to the bat cave so we can give Tim a good briefing on the three." Bruce deadpans. I give a curt nod and head over to the zeta tube inside the Nightwatch and teleport to the Batcave.

Entering The batcave I walk straight over to the bat computer where Robin and Batman reside. Batman turns to me and gives me a nod that states he's acknowledged me while Tim just shrugs. Bruce begins to type a few codes into the computer where a quick briefing of Poison Ivy pops up. Several pictures of her appear on the screen as Batman begins to inform Tim on Ivy.

"Poison Ivy is depicted as one of the world's most prominent eco-terrorists. She is obsessed with plants, botany, and environmentalism. She uses toxins from plants and mind controlling pheromones for her criminal activities, which are usually aimed at protecting the natural enviorment. Fellow villain Harley Quinn became her recurring partner-in-crime and possibly her only human friend before Catwoman ." Batman begins.

" She is an expertise in botany and toxicology, and had the ability to control plant life. Due to her expertise she has immunity to all toxins, bacteria, and viruses. With a genius level of intelligence, she can also secrete various floral toxins to injure or intoxicate. Currently her alliances with Catwoman and Harley Quinn have not been concluded." Batman finishes. Next he begins to type a few more codes until a picture of Harley Quinn pops up.

"Harley Quinn is the jokers ex- sidekick. Due to her close relationship with Poison Ivy she is immune to most toxins as well. Her identity was Dr. Harleen Frances Quinzel a psychiatrist who was influenced by the Jokers lies to become Harley Quinn. She's wanted in twelve different countries and is above normal intelligence, and a gymnast with a vast knowledge of martial arts. She has no powers, but like the Joker is incredibly dangerous. She mostly uses a mallet and has no grief for human life unless its the Joker or Ivy." Batman states.

Finally, Bruce began to type in the last codes to the third super villainous and a pair of two girls popped into view onto the screen.

The original and the new Catwoman.

The original Catwoman had a pair of black leather boots, and black gloves while she had a tight dark grey suit on ,covering her body. A whip was in her right hand which was propped on one hip, while her mask covered most of her face except the evident smirk. The other Catwoman I know as Kori looked much different, but yet the same. Kori was in a tight black leather suit that was accessorized with a pair of leather black high heel boots, a black utility belt, and black gloves. A silver zipper was visible on the chest where it was zipped down slightly revealing a tinge of cleavage. A black mask that exposed her long bouncy red locks, was adorned with a pair of orange tinted goggles that were clear enough to see her eyes. She looked so hot, that it came to the point where I had to smack Tim for staring so long.

"These two are Catwoman. The one on the left is the original one. Several years ago she disappeared without a trace and was obviously busy, most likely training the younger female on the right to take up her mantle. Her protege is the new Catwoman you see on the right. We have not uncovered any traces of their secret identities or why they steal, but they are extremely elusive." Bruce told Tim who was at the moment running his eyes over Kori's body.

"Both Catwomans are peak athletes, extremely skilled gymnasts, hand to hand combatants, expert burglars, and very intelligent. I had analyzed several security cameras in all three cities the new Catwoman had been sighted in and she has been seen with almost inhuman strength and incredible acrobatic skills. Her costume contains steel- spring loaded climbing pitons and retractable razor sharp gloves. Both seem to have an expertise and a wide variety of bull whips, and seem to share an empathy for cats."

"So... Now that I know a little bit more about them, why do you think they've teamed up?" Tim asks. Batman types in a few keys, and several videos and pictures of the three together appear on the bat computer committing crimes.

"The Gotham police and I haven't been able to figure that out yet. Recently all sightings of Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn had ceased, but now with the reoccurring Catwoman ,sightings of the two had skyrocketed. Gordon and I assume that they're working together, but the question is what are they planning." Batman finished.

"Shouldn't we contact Oracle?" Robin asks. Batman and I shake our heads.

"Can't. Babs is out helping the Justice League, and it's not serious enough to interrupt her business." I say dismissing the ideas.

"With Poison Ivy having the plant extracts, and her teaming up with Harley and Catwoman I'm assuming they have a plan. " Bruce mumbles in deep thought.

"You think the Jokers involved with this?" Tim asks.

"Doubt it. Joker has been keeping to himself a lot lately and this isn't the first time Harley Quinn has left his side. Just because Harley's involved doesn't mean Joker will be." I dismiss.

"So Bruce, what do we do now?" Tim asks after a moment of silence filled the cave.

"We keep in touch. Dick inform me on all encounters you share with any of these three. Take note on what they attempt to steal, and try and detain them for questioning. Other then that your dismissed." Bruce finishes. I nod and walk towards the zeta tube where I head back to Jump.

Teleporting there, I take a quick shower and slip on a pair of joggers. Crawling into bed, I try and deprive the dreams of Kori. So many questions ran through my head, but only so little were answered.

* * *

**~ Kori's POV ~ **

"Wake up Kori, your dear friend Jade wants to know what the hell happened yesterday!" Jade sung loudly.

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes to see Jade sitting on top of my legs, staring down at me. The moment my eyes open , I am bombarded with questions just as I knew I would be.

"What happened yesterday?" She asked getting straight to business.

"Well good morning to you." I grumbled turning to the wall and pulling the covers that enveloped me tighter to my body. I heard Jade growl aggravated at my lack of attention. I couldn't help, but giggle. Suddenly Jade sat straight up and ripped the covers from me. Before I began to protest, she shoved a hand to my mouth cutting off my voice.

"Shh! Listen!" Jade whispered. I rose an eyebrow at her, but complied. Then I began to hear what Jade had silenced me for.

"Let's go ahead and give her the thing!" I heard Harley yell behind the doorway. Jade glared at me then smirked.

"I know about the kiss Kor, and we're going to talk about it later. " Jade stated seriously. She quickly jumped off of me and climbed out the window leaving me stunned. I knew for a fact that Selina was oblivious to Jade visiting me. Ever since we've met, one of us would sneak to one of our houses, and we would hang out. What I want to know, is how did she know about the kiss? Better question. Did Selina know? I gulped in slight fear.

Suddenly the door barged open with Selina, Harley, and Ivy coming in. Selina looked guilty, Harley seemed ecstatic about something, while Ivy looked smug. I had no idea what was going on.

"Waky! Waky! Eggs and baky Cat!" Harley exclaimed excitedly holding a tray of breakfast. In the tray lyed a cup of Orange juice, two slices of bacon, a clump of scrambled eggs, and a small vase that held a large rose inside. I widened my eyes at realization that they were seeing my identity. Just as I was about to panic I noticed Selina mouth the words, ' Don't worry about it' which confused me greatly. She was always so strict about keeping my identity safe.

"Thanks for the bed and breakfast girls." I thanked.

Looking at the plate, I glanced at the flower. It was quite beautiful actually.

"Go ahead Cat, smell it! It smells really pretty!" Harley coaxed with a beaming smile.

I smiled, and took the flower cautiously.I slowly brought the rose to my nose where I smelt it. It did smell pretty. It smelt like something very sweet too. Too sweet actually. I began to feel my eyes water as the scent continued to infiltrate my nostrils. Then I felt dizzy. I warily looked around to see Harley giggling.

"Goodnight Kori, see you on the other side." I heard Ivy say. Looking at Selina I felt a sharp pain in my head.

"I'm so sorry." Selina apologized. That was the last thing I heard before blackness overcame me.

* * *

**okay this ending is confusing, but it will all make since next chapter! I bet y'all are wondering, what's going to happen! Cliffhanger! Muhahah! **

**I am alive! Yay! Sorry for the REALLY long update. **

**Anyways, shit is starting to get real so hold on to your butts! And prepare! **

**Follow, favorite, review or all 3! **

**Hope you enjoyed and remember to keep being awesome!~ PrincessNightstar24**


End file.
